Azul de Luna
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: La felicidad es un asunto sencillo, solo es cuestión de dejarse guiar por el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**He participado en la GF por vez primera, "Azul de Luna" es el fic que presenté, consta de 10 capítulos y 4 songfics que se desprenden de la historia, es un fic romántico. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Como saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Azul de Luna**

**Capítulo 1**

Cada noche, espero con impaciencia que las agujas del reloj señalen el momento de abandonar mi cama, se mueven lentamente, tan despacio que me tortura, por fin la hora indicada llega, me lo confirma el ruido que hace la puerta de la biblioteca al cerrarse. Emocionada por lo que voy a presenciar, me acerco al balcón, la tibia brisa de verano acaricia mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos para disfrutar su roce y el aroma de las flores que me envuelve con su perfume.

Mi corazón da un salto al presentirlo, su imponente figura cruza el camino que lleva al portal de las rosas y se adentra entre los árboles, sin imaginar que para mí, es un ritual ver cada noche el brillo de la luna en su cabello.

Cuando la mansión duerme, él deambula cual fantasma sin resistirse al hábito que adquirió al vivir por tanto tiempo en las sombras, al parecer sus caminatas nocturnas relajan sus días ajetreados. Me quedo en la penumbra, oculta entre las cortinas esperando su regreso, luego de unos minutos lo veo aproximarse, desaparece una vez más de mi vista, pero sé que se encamina hacia el interior, escucho sus pasos sigilosos subir la escalera hasta llegar al pasillo, algunas veces se detiene frente a mi puerta, otras, pasa de largo.

Regreso a mi cama inquieta, sabiendo que quizá él se siente igual, lo imagino dando vueltas sin poder dormir, quiero creer que lo atormenta un sentimiento similar al mío, yo aprieto mi almohada, fantaseando que estrecho su cuerpo.

Hoy podría ser diferente, podría ir tras él y decirle que mi corazón es suyo. No lo pienso más, llego a la planta baja y salgo por la puerta de la cocina, descalza atravieso la ruta que ha surcado él noche tras noche, la húmeda hierba en mis pies desnudos me advierte que estoy a punto de cruzar la línea, de cambiar todo, para bien o para mal.

Busco en la oscuridad su silueta, mis ojos adaptados a la falta de luz se avispan como los de un felino tras su presa, logro distinguirlo de pie, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un roble, intuye mi presencia, lo sé, pero no se mueve, sigue estático, reposando su columna vertebral en el árbol.

Dar marcha atrás no es una opción, estoy a unos pasos y no puedo arrepentirme, ni siquiera pensar en inventar un pretexto, me acerco hasta quedar frente a frente, tiene los ojos cerrados y los abre repentinamente, yo reacciono con un sobresalto, sus brazos me sujetan por la cintura con un movimiento rápido y puedo ver que sus labios hacen una mueca traviesa, levanto la vista para buscar un indicio en su mirada, pero me olvido de todo al sumergirme en el mar de sus ojos, en el sólido azul de luna.

-¡Y justo en ese momento despierto!- Candy dejó caer los brazos en evidente frustración.

-¡Candy! ¡Todo es un sueño! Estaba atrapada en tu relato ¡¿Y solo fue un sueño?!- Annie replicó a Candy con los ojos como platos, sorprendida también por el hecho de que su hermana por fin hablara de los evidentes sentimientos que la consumían.

En el balcón de su habitación, la pequeña rubia sonreía con picardía, giró su cuerpo en dirección al jardín, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, viendo desde las alturas el paisaje que por las noches era testigo de la desesperación con que veía partir al hombre que le espantaba el sueño, volvió la vista al interior del dormitorio, Annie estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá del centro, sostenía con una mano un vaso de limonada, con la otra frotaba el redondo vientre de ocho meses donde se gestaba su primogénito.

Candy caminó en dirección de la futura madre y frente a ella dijo con voz firme y alegre.

-Sí, todo es un sueño, ¡Pero estoy decidida a hacerlo realidad!

oOo

Habían pasado tres días desde la plática que sostuvieron las chicas en esa misma habitación, Candy ansiosa pensaba cuando sería el momento adecuado para hablar con Albert, no podría esperar por mucho tiempo, miró una vez más la libreta azul sobre la mesita de noche y revisó por lo menos una docena de veces la agenda, el sábado él estaría en casa, le había prometido cabalgar antes del desayuno, apenas era Jueves y el tiempo seguía castigándola avanzando lentamente, tal vez solo para ella, el ir y venir de los empleados parecía normal, nadie se percataba de la opresión que lastima su pecho, buscaba la forma de no estar pendiente del reloj pero nada distraía sus pensamientos, ocupados a cada momento por el hombre rubio que, salvo sus continuos viajes, vivía bajo el mismo techo.

¿Qué hacer los próximos dos días? Salió al jardín para ocuparse de las rosas, sin embargo, el cielo le recordaba sus ojos y suspiraba sin cesar, intentó hacer galletas en la cocina, pero mientras amasaba la harina pensó en sus manos grandes, en como añoraba verlas manejando diestramente los utensilios de cocina cuando preparaba los alimentos para ella, entró a la biblioteca y buscó algunos libros, pero sin darse cuenta escogió solo poesía y en cada frase de amor su mente recreaba el rostro de Albert.

Por la noche fue peor, por lo menos mientras Albert trabajaba en Lakewood por mas atareado que fuese el día la rutina era la misma, él salía unos minutos al jardín y ella podía verlo de lejos. Logró conciliar el sueño casi al amanecer, Dorothy la despertó con dificultad, le ayudó a vestirse y a cepillarse el cabello, llegó justo a tiempo a desayunar, pero las ojeras y los ojos hinchados no pasaron desapercibidos para la tía Elroy.

-Compresas de manzanilla en los parpados- fue la forma en que Elroy le dio los buenos días -Son lo mejor para desinflamar- le dijo sin voltear a verla, mientras el dedo meñique se erguía tieso al dar un sorbo a su taza de té.

-¿Cómo? – Candy preguntó vacilante, no sabía si la recomendación fue para ella o era una orden para las chicas del servicio.

Elroy no se molestó en contestar, supuso que la atolondrada muchacha entendería luego de unos segundos de reaccionar.

Apenas probó bocado, pasó todo el tiempo viendo de reojo la silla vacía de Albert extrañando su mirada.

-William llega por la noche, te sugiero que mejores tu aspecto para el desayuno de mañana, a las nueve en punto debes estar en la cama, yo misma te llevare un té de jazmín.

-Si Tía

-¿Ya decidiste que vas a hacer?- la voz áspera de Elroy no fue tan desconcertante como la pregunta.

-¿Eh?...si…hablaré con Albert- Candy respondió sin miedo, el titubeo se debió a la distracción de sus pensamientos.

-Candice, tienes que actuar pronto, no es que William dude de sus sentimientos, necesitas demostrar los tuyos.

-Tía, sé que lo correcto sería esperar a que él dé el primer paso pero tengo que hacerlo- la voz de Candy sonó ansiosa.

-Niña, nunca has hecho lo correcto en apariencia- Elroy acomodó la taza en el platito, con su perfecta postura en la silla prosiguió sin darle tiempo a Candy de responder.

-Incorrecto seria continuar esperando, eres mayor de edad y William ya casi llega a los treinta, he sido comprensiva y paciente- una corta pausa inquietó a Candy.

-Quiero llegar a conocer la descendencia Andrew, le ruego a Dios que pronto llegue un heredero, pero depende de ustedes que eso suceda- se puso de pie y continuó en tono comprensivo.

-Ve a descansar, trata de dormir, le diré a Dorothy que te lleve el remedio para los ojos, cenarás en tu habitación y subiré con el té más tarde, eso te ayudará a dormir nuevamente.

-Pero tía, yo quiero recibir a Albert.

-No, llegará entrada la noche, es mejor que lo veas hasta mañana, en el desayuno, ¡Tienes que lucir radiante!

-Lo veré al amanecer, quedamos en salir a montar- la vocecita de Candy apenas se escuchó, cerró los ojos en espera de una reprimenda.

-En ese caso, es conveniente que sigas mis instrucciones para que puedas madrugar- le dijo cuándo abandonó su lugar en la mesa.

-Como usted diga tía.

-Solo puedo ayudar con ciertos detalles, el resto corre por tu cuenta- el vestido almidonado de la tía Elroy crujió a su paso, se detuvo en la puerta y con la mano en el picaporte habló nuevamente.

-Él te ama Candice, eso es indiscutible- giró la mano y salió del lugar.

Candy se quedó perpleja con el último comentario, si bien la tía había aprendido a tolerarla, los últimos meses su actitud se resumía en una palabra _"Desconocida"_ no solo era el hecho de aceptar la decisión de Albert, la tía mostraba un interés real por conocerla mejor, se atrevería a decir que con la convivencia del día a día, despertó en el duro corazón de la Tía Elroy algo de simpatía.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuamos, como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

Previamente...

-Él te ama Candice, eso es indiscutible- Elroy giró la mano y salió del lugar.

Candy se quedó perpleja con el último comentario, si bien la tía había aprendido a tolerarla, los últimos meses su actitud se resumía en una palabra "Desconocida" no solo era el hecho de aceptar la decisión de Albert, la tía mostraba un interés real por conocerla mejor, se atrevería a decir que con la convivencia del día a día, despertó en el duro corazón de la Tía Elroy algo de simpatía.

**Capítulo 2**

Verdaderamente estaba cansada y pensó que al seguir las instrucciones de la tía Elroy el día seguramente pasaría más rápido, subió pues a su habitación, para relajarse dispuso el baño ella misma, eligió las sales de azar y se zambulló en la tina, su blanca piel adoptó un tono rosado por la calidez del agua, Dorothy lavó su cabello con jabón de rosas, luego colocó las compresas de manzanilla en los parpados y la dejó reposar en el agua.

En la habitación Dorothy cerró las cortinas, preparó la cama y encima de ésta acomodó la ropa de dormir de Candy, entró al cuarto de baño y apenas con las puntas de los dedos comprobó la temperatura del agua, estaba solo tibia, retiró las compresas de manzanilla y con cariño despertó a Candy, le ayudó a envolverse en la toalla, a vestirse y a desenredar sus rizos mojados.

-Dejaré la toalla enredada en tu cabello unos momentos- le dijo la joven mucama, luego tomó la crema de sabia para el cuidado de la piel que se encontraba en el tocar del baño y se la entregó a Candy, ella lo esparció por su cuerpo.

-Tu cabello es hermosos Candy, y ahora llega hasta la cintura, ha sido buena idea deshacerte de las coletas, te ves…más mujer.

-¿Crees que los hombres piensen igual?

-¿Te refieres al señor William?- Dorothy contuvo la risa, no quería avergonzarla, para todos era evidente el amor que sentían entre ellos.

-Dorothy ¿Tu sabes a qué hora llega Albert?- Candy supo salir del aprieto contestando con otra pregunta.

-A media noche, George envió un telegrama ayer, el señor William dio órdenes estrictas de que no lo recibieran, creo que por consideración a ti, y por supuesto a su tía.

Candy con resignación se metió en la cama, Dorothy con ternura la arropo, nuevamente cerró sus ojos con compresas de manzanilla y le sugirió descansar.

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol estaba cayendo, no es que le sorprendiera dormir tanto tiempo, era el hecho de que había funcionado, el día se fue rápido. Se levantó despacio, estiró los brazos ya sentada y fue directo a lavarse la cara, se quedó un momento viéndose en el espejo, nunca fue vanidosa, pero hoy se preocupaba no solo por lucir bien, también por sentirse linda, sus ojos verdes estaban más grandes pues su rostro se afilo en los últimos años, sus pómulos se pronunciaron un poco más y su cuerpo estaba espigado, no de curvas pronunciadas, pero definitivamente femenino.

Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta la desviaron de la meticulosa inspección que se hacía en el espejo. La puerta se abrió despacio y Dorothy asomó la cabeza insegura.

-¿Candy? ¿Estas despierta?

-Pasa Dorothy, estoy en el cuarto de baño.

-Traje tu cena, tienes que alimentarte bien- Dorothy dejó la charola de plata sobre la mesa de servicio.

-Pensé que la tía Elroy me acompañaría- lo dijo para sí misma pero Dorothy sonrió complacida.

-Ella vendrá con un té que te ayudará a dormir nuevamente, me pidió que le informara cuando termines de cenar.

-¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante!

-Candy, ¡Tú no cambias!

En pocos minutos la charola estaba vacía, Candy satisfecha retiró la servilleta de su regazo y dio el último sorbo a la copa con agua. Terminó de agradecer cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió Candy segura de quién se trataba.

Elroy entró acompañada de una mucama que sostenía un juego de té, con un leve gesto de su mano las chicas de servicio se retiraron. La severa mujer sirvió el líquido humeante en una fina taza de porcelana.

-Además de traerte el té quiero que me hables sobre tus planes para mañana- Elroy guardó silencio esperando que Candy hablara.

-Cuando se marchó a Detroit, al despedirnos, me dijo que al día siguiente de regresar iríamos a cabalgar antes del desayuno- Candy pudo ocultar su emoción en las palabras, no así disimular el brillo en sus ojos -Por lo regular cuando lo hacemos nos encontramos a las seis en los establos.

-Continua.

-Yo…yo pensaba…hablar con él en el bosque- las últimas palabras Candy las dijo rápido, bajando la mirada, segura que molestaría a Elroy con su idea.

Levantó la vista y la tía se mantenía de pie, sujetando entre las manos la chalina que le cruzaba la espalda y se entrelazaba en sus brazos.

-Daré instrucciones a la cocinera, le pediré que prepare una canasta con suficiente refrigerio para dos- el rostro de Elroy se mantuvo impasible y su postura perfecta.

-Será una larga charla Candice, no los esperaré para desayunar, la canasta estará dispuesta en la cabaña.

-¿Sería mucha molestia si la llevan al orilla del lago?…en el área rocosa, y comida solo para uno- Elroy se quedó callada un instante, luego respondió.

-Candice…- suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza -En el área rocosa del lago entonces y desayuno solo para una persona, ahora vuelve a la cama.

-Si tía, ¡Buenas noches!- iba a girar su cuerpo pero un impulso la regresó, con un rápido salto apenas rozó la mejilla de la tía con los labios – ¡Gracias!

Por una fracción de segundo Elroy se petrificó, vio que la chica se recostaba en la cama y dio media vuelta.

-¡Buenas noches Candice!- Elroy cerró la puerta al salir y caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación con las yemas de los dedos en la mejilla, justo en el lugar donde Candy le diera un beso.

Candy fijó su vista en el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las siete con cuarenta y cinco, afuera el sol no se ocultaba del todo, los últimos rayos de luz teñían el cielo de un naranja tenue y las escasas nubes que surcaban el cielo eran rosa pálido. _"El hombre nunca mira el cielo porque siempre lo tiene a la vista"_\- pensó cuan ciertas era las palabras del Caballero de Lamarck, creyó que se aplicaba perfecto al atardecer de ese momento, un cielo al estilo impresionista de Monet, solo que ahora ella no podía verlo por intentar dormir.

La tía Elroy había dicho que a las nueve pero esta vez se adelantó bastante, cerró los ojos y se puso las compresas de manzanilla a tientas, sonrió para sus adentros imaginando lo extraña que se vería, mejor sería recrear en la mente el cielo de Monet, aunque las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban de solo pensar en la mirada azul cielo de cierta persona que le robaba el sueño.

Sus ojos de abrieron sin dificultad, los parpados no le pesaban, las compresas yacían sobre la almohada, _"Seguro se me cayeron mientras dormía"-_ sonrió al pensar. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, sin perder tiempo saltó de la cama y abrió las cortinas del balcón, no miró el reloj, ni siquiera recordó hacerlo, la noche era magnifica, la luna brillaba con particular esplendor y las estrellas coronaban el cielo.

Una punzada más en su pecho la hizo bajar la mirada, su corazón se aceleró al reconocer la gallarda silueta que cruzaba los rosedales rumbo al bosque, era él, ¡Era él! Estaba en casa, sonrió al saberlo y sentirlo cerca.

Como lo hacía siempre, esperó en la penumbra y después de lo que le parecieron unos largos minutos lo vio acercarse con esa forma suya de caminar, tan varonil, justo al llegar frente al balcón, Albert hizo algo que Candy nunca esperó, levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los ojos de ella, él no movía un solo músculo de su rostro, sus brazos estaban relajados, hacia abajo, pero la mirada era tan intensa que Candy se quedó inmóvil, hipnotizada en azul de luna de esos ojos que le provocaban sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas, su vientre se fue llenando de un calor especial y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, Albert estaba ahí, viéndola con fuerza, con poder, y con pasión.

Candy tenía una mano en el pecho y la con otra apretaba la gasa de la cortina sin darse cuenta, Albert sostuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente para crear entre ellos una atmósfera electrizante, cargada de deseo, él no desvió la vista, siguió su camino para ingresar a la mansión, Candy giró su cuerpo instintivamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, segura que Albert subiría la escalera en cualquier momento, su corazón latía apresurado, podía jurar que colapsaría en cualquier momento víctima de la taquicardia que retumbaba en sus oídos, escuchó sus pasos en el pasillo, contuvo la respiración y sintió la boca seca, la tenue luz que se colaba por el resquicio inferior de la puerta fue ensombrecido por los pies de Albert, pero él, paso de largo.

Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y relajó el puño de su mano, no sabía si sentía alivio o decepción, de lo que si estaba segura es que sentía vergüenza, ¡Albert la descubrió! ¿Y ahora como haría para verlo a los ojos por la mañana? Caminó en derredor de la habitación, ¿Y si la había visto antes? No, no, ella se habría dado cuenta, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez era bueno que Albert la haya visto, ¡Y valla que si la había visto! ¿Acaso su sueño se hacía realidad? ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Él la vio, y la vio diferente, sus ojos tenían fuego, el fuego que llenó el cuerpo de ella con calidez, Candy también lo vio diferente, ella infundió por igual la magia del momento, si recibió de él la virilidad que emanaba, del mismo modo ella entregó la feminidad más primitiva y pura, algo que ni ella misma sabía que poseía.

Con la posibilidad de no conciliaría el sueño se metió en la cama, trataría de dormir a pesar de la inquietud que la inundaba, ya era media noche y tenía que estar en los establos a las seis, no podía arrepentirse. Se quedó dormida sin problemas, la adrenalina que segregaron sus emociones la dejaron agotada, y no era para menos, el nerviosismo de ser descubierta y además enfrentar al hombre de su vida por la mañana no era cualquier cosa, pero cayó en cuenta de que el momento que compartieron esa noche era decisivo y sobre todo esperanzador, Albert le trasmitió con esa mirada la seguridad que también sentía algo por ella, y con honesta imparcialidad se atrevía a pensar que le correspondía con el mismo amor.

Continuará...

**Gracias por leer.**

En especial a:** Skarlett northman, Elluz, Lety, lizeti y Azukrita.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas, les dejo la actualización, si, llegó el momento de saber que pasará en el paseo, espero que sea de su agrado y que me hagan saber su opinión.

**Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Albert regresó cansado de Detroit, fue una larga semana con reuniones maratónicas para dejar cerrado el negocio, pero también estaba entusiasmado por que obtuvieron buenos resultados y pudieron llegar a tiempo, eso era lo más importante, estar puntual en la cita con Candy, ¡Porque era una cita! Ya podía aceptar sus sentimientos abiertamente y por consiguiente confesarlos. A petición de Candy, su emancipación del apellido Andrew al cumplir la mayoría de edad se realizó y eso facilitaba las cosas, al igual que haber finalizado la temporada de presentaciones por Sudamérica.

Habían pasado más de dos años y le parecía tiempo suficiente para digerir los misterios que fueron revelados, tiempo suficiente para que ella decidiera dar marcha atrás o para que sanara por completo su corazón, la correspondencia que mantuvieron fue fundamental, ella dio señales favorecedoras, además las contadas ocasiones que se vieron lo alentaron, así mismo la temporada que llevaba en la mansión fortaleció su afinidad. Por fin podía darse el tiempo de enamorarla, lo mejor de todo era que el suceso de la noche anterior le inyectó optimismo, estaba seguro que era correspondido, lo vio en los ojos de ella y no era una señal, era una certeza.

La hora llegó, el relinchar de los caballos anunció el arribo de su amada, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, deslizó los dedos por el grueso crin del caballo y dio media vuelta hacia la entrada del establo, la visión que llenó sus ojos lo dejó maravillado.

Candy vestía un traje campero en verde jade de tono oscuro, la falda pantalón justo a los tobillos y la chaqueta corta remarcaba su estrecha cintura, traía un sombrero sevillano del mismo color en la mano y el cabello sujetado en media cola, un mechón de rizos decoraba su rostro, al ver a Albert se quedó quieta en la puerta corrediza de madera, pensó que al entrar bajaría la vista avergonzada, pero una fuerza interior la impulsó a detenerse erguida y buscar el azul de luna en los ojos del majestuoso hombre que la esperaba junto a los caballos.

La escena se repetía, el corazón de cada uno reconocía al otro, así había sido siempre, los dos estaban conectados, de eso no cabía duda, Albert fue el primero en reaccionar, sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, tan dulce como la que Candy estaba acostumbrada a obtener de él, caminó apresurado hacia ella abriendo los brazos, preparándose para recibirla, para cobijarla y protegerla como solo él lo hacía, ella no dudó en ir a su encuentro, a la mitad del establo finalizaron el recorrido estrechados.

La diferencia de altura le favorecía a Candy, apoyó su cara en el pecho de Albert y comprobó la emoción que lo embargaba, su oído percibía los latidos del corazón de él, no existía mejor lugar en el mundo que los fuertes brazos de su Príncipe, el cielo podía caerse, pero ella estaba resguardada por su abrigo, todo a su alrededor carecía de importancia.

Albert recargó la barbilla en la cabeza de Candy y aspiró el aroma a rosas de su cabello, el trabajo duro de los días pasados se compensaban al sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo delicado, las horas extras de esfuerzo mental estaban saldadas con el efusivo abrazo.

-¡Hola pequeña!

_"Moría por escuchar esa voz…tu voz Albert"_\- Candy pensó emocionada.

-¡Te ves hermosa!

Las palabras de Albert cimbraron el corazón de Candy que solo atinó a responder.

-¡Bienvenido!

No quería soltarla, muy su pesar terminó el abrazo, le tomó una mano y dio un paso atrás para observarla de arriba abajo.

-Regalo de la tía Elroy- Candy dijo sonrojada, refiriéndose a su atuendo.

-Muy atinado de su parte- Albert disfrutó el rubor de Candy, para no hacerla padecer preguntó.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

Albert elevó a Candy por la cintura hasta la montura del caballo y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, cada vez la complicidad de las miradas era más notable, ella podía montar sola, eso lo sabían ambos, pero su conexión era tal, que cada uno adoptó el rol en la nueva etapa que estaba comenzando. Desde su montura Candy observó cómo Albert guió los caballos a las afueras del establo, todo era igual y al mismo tiempo diferente, de ahora en adelante cada cosa, cada pequeño detalle estaría matizado por la conciencia de su amor.

Albert subió a su caballo y Candy confirmó que no existía hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera comparársele, no solo físicamente, él era un hombre en todos los sentidos, el hombre que amaba. Albert se sintió observado y con travesura le dijo a Candy.

-¡Soy todo tuyo!

Al ver que ella no respondía perpleja por la respuesta prosiguió.

-Tú decides el recorrido, yo te sigo.

Candy avanzó lento en un principio, giró un poco la cabeza y vio que Albert la contemplaba sonriente, apretó el paso con él tras ella, cuando lo sintió cerca aflojó la rienda del caballo y siguió a todo galope, él la vio alejarse, fuerte y frágil por igual, dulce e irreverente, niña y mujer a la vez, con habilidad le dio alcance, cuando comprendió que ella se dirigía al área rocosa del río la rebasó con facilidad.

Albert desmontó y dejó el caballo libre para que relajara los músculos, Candy llegó casi al mismo tiempo, esta vez no le dio oportunidad de ayudarla, desmontó de un salto y le dio una palmada al caballo en el anca, se quitó la chaqueta y se aproximó a él, Albert la veía emocionado, admirando la belleza de su rostro enrojecido por el trote del caballo, sus ojos verdes resaltaban al igual que las pecas, el broche que le sujetaba la cabellera se le cayó en el camino y los rizos sueltos hasta la cintura brillaban con el sol de la mañana.

Él la condujo hasta unas rocas planas que servían para sentarse, sin poder evitarlo acarició los rizos dorados desde la nuca hasta la punta, Candy le respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó un una de las rocas mientras Albert contemplaba el lago.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- Candy inició la conversación.

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

-No es que no me interesen los negocios, pero quiero hablarte de algo más importante- Candy suspiró, ese hecho hizo que Albert girara la cabeza de inmediato hacia ella.

-Te escucho- le dijo sereno.

-Verás…yo… ¡No sé por dónde empezar!

Albert se aproximó a Candy y le sugirió con cierta diversión.

-Puedes empezar contándome porque me vigilas cada noche.

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, turbada por el comentario le dijo irritada.

-¡Arrogante! No te vigilo, solo tengo curiosidad por saber a dónde vas y que es lo que haces.

-¡Oh bueno! Puedo responderte fácilmente, ¡No es un misterio!- Albert continuaba con su tono divertido- Al final de mi jornada laboral el aire fresco me relaja, además la técnica de "Abrazar un árbol" Que en sí, es apoyar la columna vertebral en el tronco, ayuda a recargar energía.

-Así que… ¿Si haces eso?-la pregunta fue más para ella misma.

-¡¿Me has seguido?!

-¡Solo en sueños!- ese fue un susurro, pero Albert logró escuchar.

-Algunas veces creí que irías a mi encuentro- la frase contenía desilusión.

-¿Me has visto antes de ayer?

-¡Cada noche!

-¿Por qué nunca me lo hiciste saber?- Candy no estaba avergonzada, estaba ansiosa.

-Porqué no quería asustarte, y porqué no quería privarme de…- no iba a dar marcha atrás, la conversación estaba tomando la dirección que él quería y de forma natural, era hora de jugarse el todo por el todo –…De ver tu silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-¡Albert!

Albert se acercó a Candy y se sentó en cuclillas frente a ella, le tomó una mano y la envolvió entre las suyas.

-Candice, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, que te necesito cerca, conmigo, que eres mi primer pensamiento en el día, y el último- la veía a los ojos, hablando sin rebuscar palabras, simplemente usó la voz del corazón.

-Sabes que no existe cosa en el mundo que no haría por ti, por verte feliz, porqué, ¡Te amo Candy! Desde que te vi por primera vez siendo niños, te he amado de muchas formas, te he amado por mucho tiempo, consciente e inconsciente, niño y adulto, perdido y recuperado.

Candy sitió sus ojos llenos de agua, pero guardó silencio pues su corazón quería escuchar todo lo que el hombre que amaba tenia por decir.

-Te ama el príncipe, el vagabundo y el millonario, pero más allá de una etiqueta te ama el hombre, el hombre que solo tú puedes ver y el que solo tú conoces.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron entre las pecas de Candy, Albert supo que no se había equivocado y le pidió de forma esperanzadora.

-Dime qué no estoy loco, qué mi corazón no se equivoca, él me grita qué me correspondes, ¡Qué me amas también!

La mano que Candy tenia libre la acercó temblorosa hacia Albert, suavemente peinó los mechones rubios que caían en su frente.

-¡Siempre Albert! ¡Te he amado siempre! ¡Aún sin saberlo!- la voz de Candy se quebró por la emoción.

Albert no pudo contenerse más y se aproximó despacio apoyándose en una rodilla, Candy sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, el cálido aliento de Albert llegó hasta su rostro, tenía miedo de desfallecer por la emoción, los tibios labios del él se posaron en sus mejillas intercambiando con suaves besos el recorrido de sus lágrimas, enjugándolas con ternura, cerró los ojos de Candy con un dulce beso en cada uno y otro más en la respingada naricita, bajó un poco la cabeza para rozar apenas sus labios en los de ella, el delicado tacto fue la caricia más hermosa que Candy recibiera hasta entonces, una caricia de absoluto amor.

Sutilmente Albert presionó más el contacto, despacio abrió la boca y tomó en sus labios el labio inferior de Candy, luego el superior, Candy comprendió la sintonía y correspondió tímidamente, Albert introdujo su lengua apenas hasta los dientes, pero el instinto de Candy se hizo presente y le ofreció una amplia entrada, él hurgó lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para saborear y disfrutar la gloria que residía en ello.

El beso fue largo y poco a poco fue tomando vida propia, Candy y Albert solo tenían conciencia de la delicia del momento, el embeleso llegó al punto de quitarles el aliento, con tiento Albert fue separándose, de pronto volvió a la realidad, estaban en el lago, había besado a Candy, se confesaron su amor y ahora venía la reacción de ella.

Por su parte Candy no cabía de felicidad, si bien no era la primera vez que la besaban, si era el primer beso deseado, el primer beso disfrutado y sobre todo el primer beso de amor consciente. Dada la naturaleza de Albert sabía que no sería agredida, al contrario, la dicha de saberse amada por él le daba la seguridad que de ahora en adelante el trato entre los dos consolidaría su amor.

Sus rostros quedaron unidos por la frente y la punta de la nariz, Albert acunó el rostro de Candy con las manos y le dijo con ojos cerrados sabiendo que ella estaría igual.

-¡Te amo Candy!

-No más que yo Albert, ¡No más que yo!

Candy se acurrucó en los brazos de Albert, pero el movimiento fue un tanto brusco e hizo que Albert perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas con ella encima, un pequeño ataque de risas los embargo a ambos aligerando el momento, eso no aminoró la emoción recién vivida pues sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos culminó con otro largo beso, vivir la experiencia de ese nueva etapa entre los dos resultaba agradable.

Estuvieron unos momentos sobre la hierba, lado a lado, hasta que el estómago de Candy dio notable muestra de hambre con uno de sus gruñidos habituales.

-¡Creo que es hora del desayuno!- le dijo Albert divertido -¿Regresamos?

-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos aquí?

-Bueno, puedo tratar de pescar algo, ¡Quiero estar más tiempo contigo!

-¡Trabaja rápido tu mente de explorador! Pero tengo la solución- Candy se levantó y buscó entre las rocas la canasta con los alimentos que dispuso la tía.

Albert la veía divertido y curioso sentado en el verde pasto, trató de levantarse para ayudarla pero Candy se lo impidió con una advertencia.

-¡No te muevas! Es una sorpresa- con una risita traviesa Candy se agachó entre las rocas y se levantó de inmediato, con un gesto de triunfo alzó la mano con la canasta y vio como Albert enarcaba las cejas con asombro.

-Lo tenía preparado- nuevamente el rubor delató a Candy cuando le hizo esa confesión.

Albert se quedó sentado en la hierba, las grandes piedras las utilizó de respaldo, Candy le hizo compañía, no vació la canasta pues el contenido de ésta era limitado, incluía una rebana de pan tostado, un trozo de queso, una porción de jamón y un racimo de uvas, Albert sonrió complacido al ver un termo con café.*

Candy comprendió el motivo y abrió la pestaña de la tapa, luego extendió la mano ofreciéndole el líquido caliente y le dijo orgullosa.

-¡Otra maravilla de Escocia!

-¿Otra? ¿Cuántas conoces?- la pregunta realmente era interesante y una buena oportunidad para Candy de exponer sus conocimientos, esos que la tía Elroy se desvivía por que aprendiera.

-Puedo enumerar algunas, el caleidoscopio, la bicicleta con pedales, el telescopio gregoriano, el neumático, la aguja hipodérmica, que se usa en mi profesión*- aludió, enumerando con los dedos los inventos que mencionaba, Albert la observaba atento y feliz.

-Y eso por mencionar algunas, ¡Pero la maravilla escocesa más grandiosa esta frente a mí!

Antes de que Albert reaccionara Candy introdujo un par de uvas en su boca, luego una sombra de tristeza asomó a sus ojos.

-Ahora sé de dónde provino la vena inventora de nuestro querido Stear- dijo con melancolía.

Albert levantó el rostro de Candy por la barbilla.

-Recuerda que ellos están vivos en nuestro corazón.

-Tienes razón, debemos engrandecer su existencia dignificando la nuestra- Candy siguió alimentándolo en la boca y Albert se dejaba consentir.

Ahora era el turno de él, poco a poco fue llenando la boca de Candy con trozos de pan y queso, seguidos de una uva que resbalaba, Candy la atrapó ágilmente con la boca acompañada del dedo índice de Albert, el contacto fue una chispa que dejó a los dos turbados.

Albert retiró su mano y distrajo a Candy con una pregunta.

-¡Casi lo olvido! ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-¿Eh?...ya no importa.

-Si me trajiste aquí y tenías el desayuno dispuesto debe ser importante.

-Sí, bueno…es que yo…yo…iba a declararte mi amor.

Albert abrió los ojos como platos y sus labios formaron una espléndida sonrisa.

-Es por eso que la canasta tiene comida solo para una persona- Candy suspiró para tomar valor –Quería pedirte que compartiéramos su contenido, renovar la promesa que hicimos hace tiempo.

Albert seguía sonriendo con los ojos brillantes, la abrazó con amor y la estrechó contra su pecho, Candy volvió a sentir el latido de su corazón apresurado, tanto como el de ella.

-¡Lo estamos haciendo!- la voz de Albert sonó emocionada -¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme pequeña!

-Albert, siempre seré tu pequeña- Candy separó su cuerpo y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Albert buscando el azul de luna en sus ojos -¡Pero también quiero ser tu mujer!

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de pie de página.**

***James Dewar** fue un químico escocés que diseñó un termo para almacenar sueros y vacunas a temperatura estable, basándose en el principio de que el vacío no conduce el calor ni por conducción ni por convección. Basándose en este invento, desarrolló un termo para uso cotidiano mientras trabajaba como investigador en la Universidad de Oxford, en el año 1892. Pero tan poco le convencía su propio invento que no lo patentó, tal y como explica **Gregorio Ugidos** en el libro _Chiripas de la historia._

*El caleidoscopio moderno fue inventado en 1816 por el físico escocés David Brewster quien tramitó la patente correspondiente en 1817 pero nunca gozó de una remuneración. El ritmo de venta fue enorme, pero la facilidad de fabricación fomentó las imitaciones y réplicas, y en poco tiempo, otros empresarios comenzaron a recibir ganancias vendiendo cientos de miles de ejemplares.

*El telescopio gregoriano es un tipo de telescopio reflector diseñado por el matemático y astrónomo escocés James Gregory en el siglo XVII, y construido por vez primera en 1673 por Robert Hooke. El diseño es anterior al primer telescopio práctico reflector, el telescopio newtoniano construido por sir Isaac Newton en 1668, y no fue construido con éxito hasta cinco años después del primer telescopio reflector de Newton.

*La construcción de la primera bicicleta con pedales se atribuye al escocés Kirkpatrick Macmillan, en el año 1839. Una copia de la bicicleta de Macmillan se exhibe en el Museo de Ciencias en Londres, Inglaterra. Macmillan nunca patentó el invento, que posteriormente fue copiado en 1846 por Gavin Dalzell de Lesmahogow, quien lo difundió tan ampliamente que fue considerado durante cincuenta años el inventor de la bicicleta.

*En 1888, el veterinario e inventor escocés, John Boyd Dunlop, desarrolló el primer neumático con cámara de aire para el triciclo que su hijo de nueve años de edad usaba para ir a la escuela por las calles bacheadas de Belfast. Para resolver el problema del traqueteo, Dunlop infló unos tubos de goma con una bomba de aire para inflar balones. Después envolvió los tubos de goma con una lona para protegerlos y los pegó sobre las llantas de las ruedas del triciclo. Hasta entonces, la mayoría de las ruedas tenían llantas con goma maciza, pero los neumáticos permitían una marcha notablemente más suave. Desarrolló la idea y patentó el neumático con cámara el 7 de diciembre de 1889. Sin embargo, dos años después de que le concedieran la patente, Dunlop fue informado oficialmente de que la patente fue invalidada por el inventor escocés Robert William Thomson, quien había patentado la idea en Francia en 1847 y en Estados Unidos en 1891. Dunlop ganó una batalla legal contra Robert William Thomson y revalidó su patente. El desarrollo del neumático con cámara de Dunlop llegó en un momento crucial durante la expansión del transporte terrestre, con la construcción de nuevas bicicletas y automóviles.

*La aguja hipodérmica fue inventada En 1853 por Alexander Wood, médico escocés de Edimburgo, cuya esposa padecía un cáncer incurable, precisamente para inyectarle morfina. Fue la primera persona en recibir esta droga por esa vía y la primera en adquirir el hábito de la aguja. El invento fue posible gracias a que el irlandés Francis Rynd (1811-1861) había inventado la aguja hueca en 1844. Pero quien verdaderamente popularizó el método fue el médico francés Charles Gabriel Pravaz (1791-1855), quien diseñó una jeringa, precursora de las actuales, pero con pistón el mismo año que Wood.

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a **Skarllet northman, Elluz, Lety, lizeti, Azukrita, ELI DIAZ, Lina, Josie, Soadora, y mfloresmayes,** por sus reviews y por hacerme el favor de regalarme su valioso tiempo y leer mis ocurrencias, también a las personas que lee en silencio y por supuesto a quienes siguen y/o agregaron "Azul de Luna" entre sus favoritos, **Serena Candy, skarllet northman, Ysabel187, mfloresmayes, .351, y kellyelin.**

**¡De corazón gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, les entrego el siguiente capítulo, perdón por tardar poquito en publicarlo, ojalá les guste.

**Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Elroy los vio alejarse a caballo desde la ventana y sonrió, si eso hubiera ocurrido un año atrás habría visto la manera de impedirlo a toda costa, aunque ello significara una discusión con William. No creyó que Candice volvería a ser de su agrado, hacía tanto tiempo que se coló en su interior por unos instantes, que ese recuerdo era tan lejano como un sueño. Aquella vez le preparó una torta especialmente a ella, a pesar que tenía años sin cocinar, lo hizo por que empezó a aceptarla y luego casi de inmediato ocurrió la tragedia, eso ocasionó que la culpara de cada perdida familiar, de cada suceso lamentable, descargando en ella toda la frustración que sentía.

Los Leagan influyeron como la cizaña estrangulando cada oportunidad que Candy tenía para florecer ante ella, llegó al punto de odiarla, de no tolerar su presencia, de creerla una maldición para el clan, sin embargo, ahora ella era la única que podía preservar a los Andrew.

La temporada que Elroy pasó en Florida le pareció muy larga, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo sola, Sara y Eliza fueron indiferentes con ella, ¿Para qué hacerle reverencia? ¿Para qué desvivirse por ella? Si a fin de cuentas nadie tenía mayor jerarquía que William. Las palabras que siempre escucharon de Ellroy eran verídicas, no solo un embuste para asustarlos y mantener a la familia bajo control, no, lo vivieron en carne propia al ser desacreditados en la fiesta de compromiso, peor aún, al ser aislados en ese confín caluroso llamado Florida.

Neal ni siquiera daba indicios de haber aprendido la lección, seguía igual de caprichoso y mimado, Elroy fue testigo de los berrinches y chantajes con que conseguía sus absurdas peticiones. Sara y su marido parecían más alejados, si ya de por si nunca fueron amorosos ahora estaban por demás distantes, entre los despilfarros de Eliza y los arranques de Neal la situación que se vivía era insostenible, Elroy se volvió una simple espectadora del derrumbe familiar de los Leagan.

Fue en esas soleadas tardes de soledad que empezó a asimilar la credibilidad de Eliza y Neal, rememoró cada chisme, cada queja que llegaba a sus oídos acerca de Candice, ¿Sería verdad todo lo que los Leagan argumentaban? O ¿Serían sus propios errores achacados a la chica? Porque…si ella fuera tan mala como decían, entonces, ¿A qué se debía el cariño y la devoción de sus sobrinos para con ella? No solo de sus sobrinos, una gran parte de la gente que convivía con Candice le profesaba afecto y sincera a mistad.

En la fiesta de compromiso entre Annie Britter y su querido Archibald Cornwell, Elroy observó con detenimiento a la chica recordando la carta que le envió, si bien algunas veces era torpe y atrabancada también debía reconocer que tenía una sonrisa franca, ese aire alegre y optimista refrescaba con alegría cada lugar por donde pasaba. Su mirada noble era una clara muestra de la bondad con que fue educada, miró también a sus madres, como Candice solía llamar a las religiosas del orfanato donde creció, entonces comprendió que la humildad no refleja la clase social, más bien reside en el corazón de las personas, no había diferencia entre el corazón de Candice y el de William, ellos eran tan afines que no le sorprendió que se buscaran con la mirada y que al verse sus ojos brillaran.

Elroy estuvo en soledad la mayor parte de su vida, ¿Amó? ¡No lo sabía! El vacío en su corazón lo fue llenando con el cariño de sus sobrinos, por supuesto que era estricta, pero no malvada, si los reprendía era por necesidad, no resulta nada fácil la formación de los jóvenes, menos aún si nunca se ha sido madre, volvió la vista hacia la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, y las admiró genuinamente, y encontró similitud en su labor con la de ellas.

La boda de Annie y Archie llegó en tiempo record, la salud de Elroy se vio afectada por la presión del festejo, Candy se ofreció a cuidarla y asistirla como dama de compañía, supuso que si pronunciaba la palabra "Enfermera" La tía Elroy se opondría a sus cuidados, la recia anciana no aceptaba fácilmente sentirse débil pero, Candy se las ingeniaría para cuidarla, desde el compromiso de Annie la percibió diferente y eso le preocupaba.

Las risas que Elroy escuchó en la planta baja le sacudieron los recuerdos y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, parecía que todo había salido bien, ojalá esos muchachos se decidieran a formalizar pronto, ¡Que va! ¡A casarse pronto! Quería vivir para escuchar la mansión llena de risas infantiles otra vez, quería conocer la descendencia Andrew, otro William, como su padre, como su hermano y como su sobrino que no aceptaría a otra mujer por esposa que no fuera Candy, él se casaría solo por amor y tenía derecho a hacerlo, ella podía ayudarle, no lo condenaría a vivir en soledad, él no, ya bastante había padecido, él iba a ser feliz y ella contribuiría a lograrlo con la ayuda de la chica que una vez repudió.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hasta la escalera, bajaba despacio, cuando llegó justo a la mitad las risas hicieron eco en el vestíbulo, Candy y Albert entraban gustosos por el pasillo de la cocina.

-¿Tienen algo que decirme?- la voz ronca de Elroy silenció al par de rubios sonrientes.

-Tía, ¿Cómo amaneció?

-Bien William gracias, pero vamos, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Candy contuvo la risa, nunca imaginó ver a la tía Elroy impaciente por escuchar que entre ella y Albert existía un romance.

-¿Le parece bien si pasamos a la biblioteca?- Albert señaló con la mano extendida hacia esa parte de la mansión y guió a las mujeres para que pasaran antes de él.

Elroy eligió un sillón individual, Albert y Candy se sentaron juntos, con timidez Candy permitió que Albert tomara su mano, gesto que Elroy vio con agrado.

-Como ya se imagina, desde esta mañana Candy y yo somos novios.

-Me alegro, ya era hora de que se dejaran de juegos.

-Me da gusto que esté complacida tía.

-Y tu Candice ¿Qué tienes que decir?- cuestionó Elroy.

-Gracias por todo tía, estoy muy contenta de que apruebe nuestro noviazgo.

-¿Ya pensaron en formalizar? ¿Cuándo se comprometen?

-Tía eso es muy pronto, ¡Es nuestro primer día de novios!

-William, ¡Por Dios hijo! Ustedes han vivido juntos, se conocen bien, ¡Todo este tiempo ha sido una especie de noviazgo!

-Así parece tía, pero créame, ahora es diferente- Candy recordó los besos de esa mañana y bajó la vista, tenía miedo de que la Elroy hablara de lo sobre entendido de sus palabras.

-Bueno, bueno, pasemos al comedor, seguramente tienen hambre- Elroy se puso de pie invitando a los jóvenes a seguirla.

Iba unos pasos delante de ellos y en voz alta dijo unas palabras que los enamorados no supieron cómo interpretar.

-¡Espero que el noviazgo dure muy poco!

Y así fue, en menos de cuatro meses Candy y Albert comenzaron los preparativos para su boda, todo a causa de las escapadas que Candy hacía por las noches, en cuanto Albert cruzaba el portal ella encontraba la manera de salir tras él, algunas veces bajaba en silencio las escaleras y salía cautelosa de la mansión, otras tantas saltaba por el balcón colgando de una rudimentaria soga hecha a base de sabanas, Dorothy se hizo la desentendida cuando la muchacha encargada de lavar la ropa de cama se quejó de que faltaban piezas y que esperaba que eso no le ocasionara la pérdida de su empleo.

En una ocasión, Candy calculó mal la distancia y azotó su trasero en el piso, al querer levantarse de prisa para evitar la vergüenza cayó de rodillas, sendos raspones fueron la señal de alarma para que Albert pusiera fin a las fugas nocturnas, ya lo estaba considerando, sobre todo cuando cruzaban el límite de las caricias, desde la mañana en que confesaron su amor las palabras de Candy hicieron eco en su cabeza _"Quiero ser tu mujer"_, no sabía si Candy midió la magnitud de la frase, pero se sintió culpable desde el primer momento que la escuchó, aunque la mortificación venía de antaño, cuando compartían el apartamento magnolia Albert ya perdía la cordura con la imaginación, solo que ahora daba rienda suelta a los hechos, ya que Candy lo fascinaba con una audacia a la par de la suya.

La cabaña también fue testigo de los momentos apasionados de la pareja, las cabalgatas al amanecer terminaban la mayoría de las veces en ese lugar, la pequeña cintura de Candy, sus piernas esbeltas y firmes, su busto circular y perfecto, todo en ella incitaba a la tentación, hasta el intenso de sus ojos fue comparado con el exuberante verde de la Amazonia.

Decidió pues que ya era tiempo de parar los encuentros furtivos, le advirtió a Candy por medio de una nota bajo la puerta de su habitación que esa sería el último encuentro en la oscuridad del bosque, y le pidió que lo encontrara esa noche, en el roble de siempre. Candy escuchó resoplidos de caballos y encontró a César y Cleopatra junto a Albert, él sonreía gustoso de ver a Candy feliz con la sorpresa.

-¡Los traje de Chicago! ¡Y se quedaran aquí!

Candy acarició a sus amigos hablándoles al mismo tiempo, ellos respondían dóciles, dejándose tocar.

-¡Albert que hermosa sorpresa!

-Y todavía no acaba preciosa, es nuestra última salida, ¡Y cerraremos a lo grande!

Cabalgar en la noche era emocionante, la luz plateada de la luna llena alumbraba el prado parcialmente seco y el ambiente parecía estar envuelto por el halo del satélite, Albert se dirigió a la zona rocosa del lago y Candy comprendió la especial despedida de sus trasnochadas, ¡Estaban en el lugar donde declararon su amor!

Albert la ayudó a desmontar pero no la bajó al suelo, la sostuvo en brazos y la besó con pasión, luego de una sesión de besos la puso en tierra firme, caminaron y corretearon entre risas, Albert recolectó algunas piedras que arrojaron al lago haciendo círculos en el agua.

El ruido de los animales nocturnos era un concierto relajante, las grandes rocas fungieron como área de descanso y ahí sentados en ellas Albert hablaba en el oído de Candy, susurrando apenas, rozando con los labios su oreja entre vocablos de amor, ella respondía con el mismo lenguaje, por momentos se veían a los ojos, sincronizando risas y charla, la silueta de ambos se puso de pie, Candy se encaminó a los caballos pero Albert la detuvo tomando su mano y haciendo con esto que Candy quedara frente a él, la luna llena de Octubre fue testigo de la propuesta, Albert deslizó la simbólica argolla que prometía un futuro juntos, mientras Candy se reflejaba en la perfecta mezcla del lago y el azul de luna en los ojos de Albert.

Continuará...

Nota final.

Lo sé, la escena nocturna en el lago es algo vaga pero, les adelanto que la próxima entrega será el primer songfic que se desprende de ésta historia, con dicha escena más detallada, no es por promocionarme solita pero, visiten "Make it with you".

* * *

Agradezco a **Skarllet northman, Elluz, Lety, lizeti, Azukrita, ELI DIAZ, Lina, Josie, Soadora, y mfloresmayes,** **Chiquita, y KeilaNt** por sus reviews y por hacerme el favor de regalarme su valioso tiempo y leer mis ocurrencias, también a las personas que lee en silencio y por supuesto a quienes siguen y/o agregaron "Azul de Luna" entre sus favoritos, **Serena Candy, skarllet northman, Ysabel187, mfloresmayes, .351, kellyelin, Carito Andrew y brendavazquez.**

**De corazón, ¡Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todas, disculpen la tardanza pero surgieron algunos contratiempos que me descolocaron un poquito, sin embargo, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Solo para aclarar, "Make it with you" es un complemento de éste fic, así hay otros que les entregaré a su debido tiempo y "No tengo mas patria que tu corazón" también es parte de ésta historia cuando lleguemos al capítulo 7 verán por qué.

**Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La mansión recibió con emoción la noticia, Elroy casi se desmaya cuando le dijeron que querían casarse antes que terminara el año.

-¿Pero es que están locos? ¡Es imposible organizar una boda en dos meses!

-¡Tía no es para tanto! Además queremos una ceremonia íntima y la celebración sencilla- le respondió Albert, tranquilo pero con voz firme.

-¡Ni lo pienses William! Eres la cabeza de los Andrew, debemos cumplir las expectativas de nuestros conocidos- Elroy intentaba no ofuscarse.

-Precisamente, no importan los conocidos, queremos hacer partícipe solo a la familia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y si consideramos cuatro meses? ¿Y no dos?- Elroy no daba su brazo a torcer.

-No tía, queremos casarnos a finales de Diciembre, no cambiaremos de opinión, además es acorde a su buen gusto, entre más privado, más prestigio y exclusividad, ¿No lo cree?

-Está bien hijo- dijo resignada.

-¡Tía podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo!- Candy intervino, tomó la mano de Albert buscando su apoyo –Si usted nos complace con la fecha nosotros accedemos con una fiesta más grande, ¡Solo un poco! Familiares y amigos más allegados, podemos lograrlo si buscamos ayuda.

Elroy movió los ojos en dirección de Albert a la expectativa de su repuesta, Albert asintió con la cabeza, confirmando las palabras de Candy con una sonrisa.

En dos semanas una exclusiva modista y su equipo trabajaban a marchas forzadas en un diseño sencillo pero elegante para la novia y el séquito de damas pertenecientes a la familia, el sastre tomaba medidas a los caballeros para el chaqué del novio y los padrinos, si Elroy había de conformarse con una celebración pequeña al menos no escatimaría el costo del ajuar, sin importar cual fuera el presupuesto del equipo de diseño trabajando exclusivamente para los Andrew.

El 27 de diciembre la capilla particular en la mansión de Lakewood dio la bienvenida a una maravillosa novia del brazo de su hermano Tom, Albert esperaba en el altar observando embelesado la entrada del ángel blanco que iba a su encuentro, junto a él se encontraba George, su padrino de bodas, la marcha nupcial estuvo a cargo de Annie en el órgano.

Elroy sostenía en brazos al pequeño Archibald Alistear Cornwell de cinco meses, junto a ella la hermana María y la señorita Ponny acompañadas del señor Stevens, el señor Cartwright y su hijo Jimmy, también se encontraba Patty y el Dr. Martin quien tenía al lado a Rebecca su enfermera que además era la novia de Tom.

Los chicos el hogar dirigidos por Archie entonaron los cánticos religiosos en la ceremonia, no podían faltar los Britter, los Cornwell, y algunos familiares y amigos más, por supuesto los Leagan fueron invitados por cortesía, pero cancelaron su presencia argumentando problemas en el complejo hotelero, aunque Elroy agradeció el pretexto, era realmente cierto, el área financiera ya sufría descalabros.

El Ave María fue un momento emotivo, entonado por Annie en el órgano y acompañada por Archie en la gaita, al final de la ceremonia el frío invernal no permitió una larga felicitación fuera de la capilla, en cambio, el salón principal de la mansión fue un cúmulo de alegría y buenos deseos para los recién casados. Los novios abrieron el baile, al final de la primera pieza Tom se acercó a Candy y Albert fue en busca de Elroy, ella derramó una lágrima de auténtica emoción, Albert con discreta rapidez la secó.

-¡No podemos permitir que arruine su reputación!- le dijo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias tía!

Albert apretó su abrazo y Elroy recordó el beso que Candy le dio la noche previa a su noviazgo, ese par abría las grietas de su coraza muy a menudo, ¿O sería la edad?

La celebraron fue fantástica, Elroy dispuso la mansión para los invitados, Albert y Candy se despidieron rápidamente, irían de luna de miel a… ¿A dónde es que dijo Albert? ¡Canadá! No, ¿El Caribe? De acuerdo a la personalidad de Albert seguro… ¿A una reserva natural? ¡Es que ni el mismo George lo sabía! Veinte días sin saber de ellos, a fin de cuentas Archie y George podían resolver cualquier problema si es que se presentaba, ¿A dónde irían entonces?

-¿A dónde vamos Albert?- preguntó Candy cuando tomaron la carretera a las afueras de Lakewood.

-Donde nadie se imagina, todos esperan que pasemos la luna de miel en la naturaleza, nadie nos buscara allá.

-¿Dónde?- insistió Candy

-Chicago.

-¡¿Qué?!- entre risas Candy no podía creer lo que Albert le decía.

-¡Oh sí! Volveremos a ser solo Candy y Albert, reviviremos ese tiempo, solo que ahora…de forma plena- Albert se humedeció lo labios.

-Pero, ¿Y si te reconocen?

-¿En el magnolia? ¿Quién?

-¿Vamos al magnolia? ¡Eso cambia las cosas! ¡Por un momento creí que nos dirigiamos a la mansión!

-No, vamos al magnolia, ahí hemos sido muy felices- Albert desvió la vista de la carretera por un segundo para mirar a Candy, ella estaba contenta con la idea.

Llegaron casi a la media noche, Albert aparcó donde el Sr. Thomas le indicó, en un pequeño garaje al costado del edificio a modo que el auto no llamara la atención.

Entraron por la puerta del costado Albert seguía las instrucciones del Sr. Thomas para total discreción nocturna y evitar quejas de los vecinos, tal vez eran ya otras personas y no aquellas a las que en algún tiempo les ofendió su forma de vida, pero en cierta forma nada cambia, los vecinos siempre serán vecinos.

Candy se sentía traviesa y emocionada por entrar a hurtadillas a su propio hogar, al llegar a su piso Albert giró la llave y abrió la puerta, Candy intentó entrar pero él se lo impidió, como respuesta encontró los brazos de Albert elevándola con el firme propósito de realizar el ritual como nuevo matrimonio.

-Voy a cumplir un sueño que me parecía imposible, en aquel tiempo no tenía nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera una identidad.

Candy hundió su rostro en el cuello de Albert comprendiendo lo que él dijo, cruzaron el umbral de la puerta dando inicio a la etapa de una vida juntos, Candy encontró la calidez del hogar, algo que siempre estuvo presente en el magnolia, el ambiente familiar le dio confianza, la chimenea estaba encendida y algunas velas colocadas estratégicamente armonizaban el entorno romántico. Albert la llevó en brazos hasta la salita y la recostó con cuidado en el sofá, luego le dio un beso suave y dulce.

-¡Bienvenida a casa señora Andrew!

Candy sonrió enamorada y feliz, respondió con un beso, luego otro más que parecía no terminar, al fin Albert cortó el contacto lentamente.

-¿Estas cómoda? ¿Tienes frío?

-Estoy bien gracias, pero si me gustaría darme una ducha.

-¡Entonces subiré el equipaje! ¿Te apetece algo?

-¡Estoy bien!

Cuando Candy salió del cuarto de baño encontró su maleta sobre la cama, fue entonces que reparó en la nueva decoración, ya no estaban las literas y la cama matrimonial con dosel daba un toque íntimo, se vistió con la linda bata que le regaló Elroy para la noche de bodas, no era atrevida, más bien elegante y sugestiva, sin duda la tía se distinguía por su buen gusto, se quitó la bata de baño y desenredó sus rizos, el agradable aroma de chocolate llamó su atención y salió a la cocina, Albert servía en sus viejas tazas chocolate caliente y había improvisado al pie del sofá una cama con edredones, el fuego en la chimenea crepitaba y Candy sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Es mi turno- le dijo Albert depositando la taza en su mano –En la "cama" hay un cuaderno y un lápiz, ¿Qué te parece si alistamos las cosas que queremos hacer?

-¡Buena idea!- Candy se dispuso a escribir el listado pero recorrió con la vista el apartamento y recordó los momentos vividos ahí, sin darse cuenta se le fue el tiempo, tuvo una extraña sensación y levantó la vista, Albert estaba bajo el dintel de la puerta observándola con ese brillo en los ojos que ella conocía.

-¡Eres hermosa!

-¿En verdad lo crees?- Candy le respondió traviesa.

-La luz del fuego llena de misticismo la dorada enredadera de tu cabello y le da un brillo especial a tus ojos- Albert se acercó seductor y se recostó junto a Candy.

-¡Veo que no quieres hacer nada!

-¿Cómo?

-¡No has empezado con la lista!- Albert levantó el cuadernillo en blanco y lo dejó de lado -¡En cambio yo quiero hacer muchas cosas!

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Candy continuaba incitándolo.

-Como besarte aquí…y aquí- le dijo al oído, besando debajo y detrás de la oreja, Candy sentía los dedos de Albert en su cintura, subiendo por sus costados, enredándose en su cabello, sus dedos ahora bajaban por su cuello y recorrían su clavícula, ella conocía muy bien sus besos y caricias, eran esos labios finos y suaves los que hacían surgir el fuego en su interior, era su aliento haciendo juego con la calidez de su piel que la hacían perder la razón, Albert frenaba otra veces y ella a regañadientes accedía, pero hoy nada impedía que él le diera más, eso que Candy sabía que existía pero no había experimentado y que en unos momentos iba a conocer.

Albert fue sorprendido con la deliciosa boca de Candy en su cuello, ella tocaba con gracia los brazos macizos bajo la manga corta de su camisa, sentir los músculos definidos intensificó el calor que surgía de su vientre, las manos traviesas descendieron y le sacó la camisa por arriba, el movimiento despeinó los mechones rubios de Albert y a Candy le pareció aún más atractivo, ya había tenido ese torso desnudo ante ella, pero ahora era suyo, sin titubear Candy cubrió con besos el pecho y palpó la piel con sus manos, intentando saciar la necesidad que sentía de él buscó sus labios y encontró la boca masculina exigente, llena de pasión.

-Tu boca aprendió a besar conmigo- Albert le dijo al oído en un murmullo.

Despacio, muy lentamente, Albert desprendió la bata de Candy, deshizo los nudos de las cintas sobre los hombros con calma, viéndola a los ojos sentía como se incrementaba el deseo con la conciencia de que la tendría desnuda en un instante, la bata resbaló hasta la cintura, al mismo tiempo, Albert bajó la vista separándose un poco para admirarla, los largos rizos dorados cubrían las puntas despiertas de los pechos de Candy y Albert separó las hebras de sol con el anhelo de conocer sus montes por completo.

Candy entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro que Albert enmudeció con un beso, las manos de Albert tocaron el rostro de Candy con los dedos, bajó con lentitud por el cuello y encontrando el camino a las colinas exploró palpando sin prisa, disfrutando los brotes rosados entre sus dedos, luego se llenó la boca con ellos.

El cuerpo de Candy sobre la cama improvisada le pareció a Albert una espiga dorada, Albert despojó la bata por completo de su esposa y dibujo en su vientre suaves figuras con la punta de los dedos, rozó con los labios el abdomen que prometía la tibieza de su centro, los ojos de Candy se cerraron con deleite al sentir el aliento cálido de él y su cuerpo se estremeció suavemente, Albert sonrió con fascinación por tan bella reacción, sintiéndose alentado a proseguir el recorrido al paraíso que los huecos de Candy resguardaban.

-Tu ombligo es perfecto- al terminar la frase, Albert sonrió de placer al verla erizada por su aliento.

Candy gimió y fue música para el oído de Albert, el erótico lamento se quedó grabado por siempre en su memoria.

-Tu piel de durazno madura a mi tacto - la voz ronca de Albert murmuró mientras sus manos recorrían el vientre aterciopelado.

Candy no estaba asustada, al contrario, estaba por demás excitada, el hormigueo por su cuerpo se extendía con rapidez estallando en un fluido que humedecía su intimidad, sus pliegues de tibio rocío bañaron los dedos de Albert cuando llegaron a ellos, él estaba entregado a satisfacer las ansias que consumían a Candy, llevándola al cielo como en ocasiones anteriores, sin todavía penetrarla.

-Yo creí conocer la libertad, pero no existe mayor libertad a la que viven mis manos tocando tu cuerpo –Albert le dijo viéndola a los ojos después de besarla y de haberla regresado del éxtasis en que se encontraba.

Candy abrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa sensual, giró su cuerpo situándose a horcajadas sobre él, tocó los pectorales con las manos abiertas y las deslizó con ardor hasta la pelvis, titubeó un poco pero el deseo la hizo tocar la suave piel, encontrándola delicada y firme a la vez, por instinto y guiada por las reacciones que el rostro de Albert expresaba aprendió a tocarlo con una sola instrucción que él le dio.

-Yo creí conocer la libertad, pero no existe mayor libertad a la de sentir tu desnudez sobre mi cuerpo- las palabras de Albert incrementaron su excitación, y sin dudar se dejó llevar pronunciando lo que pensaba.

-Yo creí conocer la libertad, pero no existe mayor libertad a la que experimentan mis manos cubriendo tu sexo – Albert sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar la voz de Candy, libre, sin temor a disfrutar la sexualidad.

Antes de llegar al límite Albert tomó a Candy de la cintura y la recostó nuevamente, se posicionó entre sus piernas y ella envolvió con los muslos las caderas de Albert, él continuaba hablándole con amor.

-Candor es tu nombre…candente es tu cuerpo –Albert empujo solo un poco, comprobando que Candy seguía húmeda, lista para recibirlo.

Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en la tibia gruta, sabía que a ella le dolería pero estaba decidido a mostrarle con amor que podía seguir disfrutando, y lo hizo, cuando Candy apretó los ojos y se quejó dulcemente, Albert se detuvo solo unos segundos pues Candy volvió a clavar su mirada en la de él y levantó sus caderas mostrándole con ese movimiento que podía y debía continuar.

Candy acogió gustosa los empujes cada vez más fuertes, hasta volverse inclementes, no supo cuánto tiempo duro el trance, solo fue consciente de la maravillosa sensación que experimentaba, sintiéndose explotar.

Albert llegó al clímax después de ella, la vio estremecerse un par de veces y luego se perdió en la gradación de sus emociones.

-Yo creí conocer la libertad, y no existe mayor libertad que derramarme en tu interior por completo – cuando recupero el aliento, Albert susurró estas palabras en el oído a su mujer, sí, ahora era suya por completo.

Candy lo abrazó, sabía que él no dejó caer su peso sobre ella y quería envolverlo entre sus brazos.

-¡Somos libres Albert! ¡Totalmente libres! – le dijo Candy aún eufórica y conmovida.

-¡Es el amor quién nos da la libertad! – le respondió Albert.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Uf! Les confieso que la última escena me costó un poquito, esa noche de bodas quise hacerla romántica y apasionada, ojalá haya logrado mi cometido.

Agradezco a **Skarllet northman, Elluz, Lety, lizeti, Azukrita, ELI DIAZ, Lina, Josie, Soadora, y mfloresmayes,**** a mi querida Sabrina, también un especial agradecimiento para Amigocha que siempre está al pie del cañon, a mi carnalita Chicuelita por tanto cariño** **y apoyo, **gracias a todas por sus reviews y por hacerme el favor de regalarme su valioso tiempo y leer mis ocurrencias, también a las personas que lee en silencio y por supuesto a quienes siguen y/o agregaron "Azul de Luna" entre sus favoritos, **Serena Candy, skarllet northman, Ysabel187, mfloresmayes, .351, kellyelin, Carito Andrew, brendavazquez y a flaquita.**

**¡De corazón gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, les dejo el capítulo 6, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Las brasas de la chimenea todavía proveían calor, Candy sintió un placentero frote en su pezón derecho, el brazo de Albert encima de ella y sus dedos inquietos le daban los buenos días, sonrió con los ojos cerrados y sintió cerca la firme virilidad de su marido, la noche de bodas fue más que satisfactoria, por fin encontró sentido a la desesperación de buscar sus besos en las noches de huida, la recompensa a la espera fue grandiosa, como enfermera sabía en teoría sobre el sexo, pero la práctica superaba el placer que imaginó y el preámbulo que experimentó con Albert.

Los esponjosos edredones eran cómodos, Candy disfrutó cada tacto de los dedos de Albert, él recorría aquí y allá, brindándole placer con su boca, con su lengua y con su carne, cada roce la encendía, cada beso la embriagaba, ella como buena alumna aprendió con velocidad a responder y compensar con ardor.

Confiada totalmente a su esposo tocaba y se dejaba tocar, la travesía de besos y caricias mutuas eran la comunicación perfecta, cada centímetro de su piel fue venerada, cada recoveco de su cuerpo fue descubierto y explorado por el rubio conquistador que incrustó su asta con la bandera del amor.

El primer día no salieron del apartamento, había suficientes provisiones para la temporada que pasarían ahí, el cuadernillo se fue llenando de ideas, ir al lago, al zoológico, a la iglesia, caminar abrazados sin rumbo fijo, comer en el restaurante donde Albert fue lavaplatos, donde por cierto el antiguo patrón de Albert les invitó el consumo, la noche vieja asistieron a un pequeño salón de baile, lo que más disfrutaban era ir de compras a los mercaditos artesanales, ahí la mayoría de las veces compraban algún adorno o flores y cubrían las necesidades repentinas del hogar, sin olvidar los antojos saciados con helado o una salchicha con mostaza.

Veinte días pasan rápido, sobre todo siendo tan disfrutados, eran solo Albert y Candy, sin pretensiones, un matrimonio joven que revivió la etapa de convivencia en el pequeño castillo que era su hogar, pero ahora con el aditivo de la sexualidad.

El equipaje estaba en la puerta, Candy guardaba los últimos platos limpios en los gabinetes y Albert revisaba las luces, las conexiones y las cerraduras de las ventanas. Abrazados y listos para salir recorrieron con la mirada el apartamento, nuevos muebles, nueva vajilla y sobretodo nuevos y gratos recuerdos se agregaban al lugar tan especial que vio surgir su amor, acordaron regresar cada que necesitaran un escape, el Sr. Thomas protegería su identidad, nadie sabría que pasaron ahí su luna de miel, teniendo tantas posibilidades resultó la más absurda pero la más acertada, porque nadie entendía como ellos que el sueño de los dos se cumplió.

-Aquí soñé despierto contigo, nunca creí posible realizarlo.

-Aquí lloré tu ausencia y regresé contigo feliz, como tu esposa- Candy acarició a través de la camisa de Albert la cicatriz que dejó Tongo -¡Ahora entiendo muchas cosas!

oOo

Primavera y verano pasaron casi sin sentirlo, poco menos de un año de feliz matrimonio había transcurrido, Albert trabajaba en Lakewood pero algunas veces tenía que viajar a Chicago en casos especiales que requerían su presencia. Candy se repartía entre la mansión y la clínica feliz del pueblo, Elroy estaba muy activa y llena de vida, eso animaba a Candy para continuar ayudando al Dr. Martin tres veces a la semana, así dejaba trabar a Albert con tranquilidad, en caso de no mantenerse ocupada se pasaba buscando la forma de estar cerca, distrayéndolo, pues nunca tenía suficiente de él.

Una mañana en la clínica mientras organizaba torundas y gasas, Candy sintió un vértigo que empezó en el estómago y subió hasta su cabeza, la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuyó y tenía las manos heladas, se le nubló la vista y un zumbido en su oído desorientó su mente, como pudo logró sentarse, Rebecca entró en ese momento y se alarmó con la imagen pálida y asustada de Candy.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes bien? –Candy no respondía y Rebecca llamó a gritos al doctor.

Después de auscultarla y de indagar con unas cuantas preguntas de rutina, el Dr. Martin le dio la feliz noticia.

-¿Cómo es que no te habías dado cuenta muchacha?- le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba recostada en la camilla.

-Lo sospechaba, pero como soy irregular y he perdido el apetito desde hace días creí que era por la mala alimentación, ¡Este mareo me tomó por sorpresa!

-Calculo que tienes entre ocho y diez semanas de gestación- el Dr. Martin le acomodó las olivas del estetoscopio en los oídos y el diafragma en el vientre.

-¿Puedes oírlo?

Candy afirmó levemente con la cabeza, podía percibir la ligera percusión de un tamborcito, frágil pero con ganas de vivir, una lágrima de felicidad resbaló por su sien y su pecho produjo un sentimiento infinito por un pequeño ser que aún no conocía pero que ya amaba sin límite.

Aguardó ansiosa la llegada del chofer, no quiso regresar a la mansión de inmediato, aunque moría por ganas de gritarle a la familia que sería madre prefirió esperar, el ansia la enfocó en pensar la forma de darle la noticia a Albert…un hijo de Albert…el fruto de su amor…un pequeño príncipe rubio, se llevó las manos a su vientre y palpo con suavidad, con protección, ¿Y si fuera princesa?

Cuando llegó a Lakewood atravesó la entrada principal y fue directo a la cocina, a esa ahora la tía estaría dando instrucciones para la cena, no la encontró, subió entonces a su habitación y tampoco estaba, desilusionada entró a su dormitorio y se dirigió al tocador, frente al espejo se vio detenidamente, no se veía diferente, su rostro no reflejaba cambios, y su vientre plano no daba muestra de su estado.

Llamaron a la puerta y dio el pase, era Elroy que de inmediato se encaminó hacia ella, Candy no le dio tiempo de hablar, le tomó las manos plisadas de arrugas y se lo dijo, Elroy la abrazó y se sentó junto a ella al borde de la cama.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, el doctor Dijo que tengo poco más dos meses de embarazo- Candy tenía la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-¡Tienes que cuidarte mucho! Alimentarte bien y descansar- Elroy le acarició las mejillas -¡Gracias hija! ¡No solo es un heredero! ¡Es una bendición!

Elroy con evidente alegría imaginaba a la criatura, la vida le daba otra oportunidad de ver resurgir el clan, de conocer la descendencia de la familia, otro Andrew y con suerte, ¡Sería el primero de varios!

Por insistencia de Elroy Candy tomó un baño relajante y se recostó, en verdad el descanso le venía bien, tenía más sueño de lo normal pues la formación de un nuevo ser requiere un esfuerzo extra del cuerpo femenino, también le sugirió cenar en cama, Albert trabajaba en la biblioteca con George y les tomaría mucho tiempo resolver un asunto del banco, después de comer y una larga siesta tomó de la mesita de noche su libreta azul e intentó escribir las palabras adecuadas para comunicarle a Albert el feliz acontecimiento.

-¡Albert!- Candy gritó entusiasmada cuando se abrió la puerta, reprimió un salto pues recordó que resguardaba un tesoro.

-¡Hola preciosa!- Albert se sacó los zapatos en cuanto entró a la habitación y se dobló las mangas de la camisa mientras caminaba rumbo a la cama, Candy lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos –Perdona mi retraso, ¿Ya cenaste?

-¡Ven aquí! Ya estás conmigo y eso es lo importante.

-¿Qué haces?- Albert vio la agenda con curiosidad.

-Una lista de las cosas que queremos hacer.

-Traviesa, ¡Te diré que quiero hacer contigo!- el recuerdo de la noche de bodas le dio un toque juguetón a su voz.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso! ¡Esta lista es para hacer cosas con alguien más!

-¿Quién nos acompaña? ¿Los Cornwell?

-No, por lo pronto es solo uno más.

-¿La tía Elroy?

-No, alguien mucho más joven y pequeño.

Albert frunció el ceño todavía sin comprender, entonces Candy le hizo entrega de la libreta con una frase escrita.

"_Cosas que quiero hacer con mi hijo"_

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, Albert leyó la línea varias veces, una oración que cambió su vida, una línea que encerraba un inmenso y maravilloso significado, una simple frase que humedeció sus ojos e hizo que se olvidara de todo, abrazó a Candy todavía sin poder creer que sería padre, se sentía dichoso de saber que la mujer que amaba le daba el mejor regalo que la vida puede ofrecer.

-¡Quiero apretarte pero tengo miedo de lastimarlo!- le dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

-Es tan pequeñito que aún no lo siento y su cuerpecito no es notable en mí, ¡Así que no lo lastimarás!

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Gracias, no sé qué decir…voy a ser papá ¡Voy a ser papá!

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El primer trimestre no fue difícil para Candy, los achaques se limitaron a un desmesurado sueño, Albert la complacía en todo y Elroy cuidaba cada día que se alimentara bien y descansara lo necesario. Dar la noticia a sus madres fue encantador, ellas estaban contentas pues su niña era una mujer feliz, la vida recompensaba a su Candy, eso las llenaba de satisfacción y alegría.

Archibald Jr. corría inquieto por la mansión y el prominente vientre de Candy le impedía jugar y hacer travesuras con él, algunas veces le hubiese gustado tener la pasividad de Annie, que ya estaba en los primeros meses de su segundo embarazo, ella se dejaba atender y aceptaba ayuda de todos con normalidad, en cambio, Candy sentía su vitalidad aumentar a pesar de las evidentes alteraciones en su cuerpo, Albert era el único que la tranquilizaba, los momentos que acariciaba su abultado estómago y hablaba con el bebé Candy se relajaba completamente.

La tarde del domingo 28 de Junio, después de disfrutar una amena comida familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Albert, los presentes disfrutaban de una refrescante brisa bajo las enredaderas del jardín, Archie jugaba con su pequeño hijo bajo la enamorada mirada de Annie y Elroy, Albert notó a Candy fatigada y le sugirió subir a descansar, ella aceptó con la condición de que él no se despegara de su lado, Albert por supuesto accedió, no había nada mejor en el mundo que pasar el tiempo libre juntos, se disculparon y entraron despacio, el brazo de Albert sirvió de apoyo para que Candy subiera con cuidado las escaleras, el bebé tuvo una tarde inquieta y se movió constantemente, el vientre bajo de Candy amortiguaba las contracciones leves que iban preparando a su cuerpo para la llegada del bebé, subieron con calma y se encaminaron a su habitación, casi llegaban cuando Candy apretó con fuerza el brazo de Albert, él volteó hacia ella y encontró el rostro de Candy sorprendido, ella no dijo nada, bajo la vista a el piso y Albert hizo lo mismo, había un charco de líquido en los pies de Candy avisando el nacimiento.

Cuando Albert llegó con Candy a la habitación gritó por el balcón pidiendo ayuda, Archie subió rápido y por instrucciones de Albert fue en busca del Dr. Martin, George salió de la biblioteca apresurado por el escándalo que hacían Annie y Elroy, en cuanto le explicaron que sucedía salió rumbo al hogar de Ponny y regresó acompañado de las Madres de Candy y de Patty.

Adentro en la habitación, Candy se esforzaba en el trabajo de parto, el Dr. Martin, las madres de Candy y Elroy asistían a la valiente rubia que respiraba al ritmo que le indicaba el doctor, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María le tomaban las manos para que se apoyara, Elroy junto al doctor recibía al pequeño Andrew que llegaba al mundo con los ojos abiertos, algo que sorprendió casi a todos, solo Candy veía con embeleso el azul de luna en los ojos del diminuto ser, tan intenso como el de su padre.

-¡Es idéntico a Albert!- dijo Elroy emocionada envolviendo en una pulcra manta al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-¡Buen trabajo Candy!- el Dr. Martin la felicitó y se dirigió junto a Elroy para revisar y limpiar al bebé.

La señorita Ponny y la hermana María se hicieron cargo del cuidado inmediato de Candy, Elroy se acercó con el pequeño y lo puso en el regazo de la nueva madre.

-Intenta alimentarlo, ¡Es hermoso Candice!- luego de acomodarle el cabello y ayudar a las dos mujeres a recoger la habitación se dirigió a la puerta –Le diré a Albert que puede pasar.

Madre e hijo recibieron una última revisión del Dr. Martin, dio algunas indicaciones a las tres mujeres y salió de la habitación junto a Elroy, Patty y George llegaban al pasillo con un servicio de té cuando la puerta se abrió y Albert corrió hacia ella.

-¡Es un varón muy sano!- anunció el Dr. Martin.

-¡Es igual a ti Albert!- gritó Elroy orgullosa -¡Y todavía es 28 de Junio!

Albert entró a toda prisa y encontró en la cama una imagen que quedaría grabada el resto de su vida, en la cama Candy con algunos rizos aún humedecidos de sudor sostenía a su hijo, se veía hermosa con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, sus brazos sostenían envuelto el tesoro más preciado de sus vidas.

-¡Sostenlo Albert! Toma a nuestro hijo- Albert lo tomó con miedo y amor, no sabía la forma adecuada de cargarlo, lo acomodó varias veces hasta sentir que estaba haciéndolo bien, el pequeño calvo de piel sonrosada estaba dormido y se quejó un poco mientras su padre lo acomodaba, Albert se sentó al borde de la cama junto a Candy y le dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-¡Gracias amor! Es…maravilloso.

Candy movió sus ojos rumbo a la puerta, ahí estaban todos expectantes, sin saber si entrar o no.

-Pasen, vengan a conocerlo- les permitió Candy con la voz cansada.

En un segundo atiborraron la habitación y rodearon la cama, Archie y George se acercaron a Albert para ver de cerca al pequeño, todos hacían preguntas y comentarios sobre el bebé, Elroy preguntó algo y todos guardaron silencio en espera de la respuesta.

-Se llamará William Albert- contestó Candy.

-Amor, ¿No prefieres que su nombre sea Anthony? ¿O algún otro nombre? ¿Qué tal William Anthony?- cuestionó Albert.

-No- prosiguió Candy determinada –Para mí es un orgullo que mi hijo lleve el nombre de su padre, el hombre que amo.

-¡Candice!- fue todo lo que Albert pudo responder.

-Sé que él también se sentirá orgulloso de llevar tu nombre- concluyó Candy

Elroy curvó sus labios con aprobación desde la esquina de la cama, aprendió hace mucho que su tiempo había pasado, era ya una espectadora, el protagonismo de los Andrew lo estaban escribiendo las nuevas generaciones, miró a su alrededor y se sintió afortunada de poder presenciar el resurgimiento del clan.

Cuando el pequeño Bert cumplió un año Candy anunció que se encontraba en cinta por segunda vez, Mary Ann la pequeña hija de Annie y Archie apenas empezaba a balbucear, Elroy no cabía de gusto y George le hacía broma a los jóvenes padres diciéndoles que no era una competencia, Albert y Archie se limitaban a sonreír con satisfacción.

Elroy puso el grito en el cielo cuando Albert le comunicó que el recién nacido se llamaría George pero intentó tranquilizarse cuándo los padres del nuevo Andrew le confirmaron que el segundo nombre seria en gaélico escocés con una "A" como inicial. Así pues William Albert Andrew Jr. Y George Anndrais Andrew disfrutaban de una niñez feliz en compañía de sus primos Archibald Alistear Cornwell y Mary Ann Cornwell.

Continuará...

* * *

Agradezco a todas y cada una por leer y dejar un comentario.

**De corazón, ¡Gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, les entrego el capítulo 7, espero les guste.

Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

7 Años después…

Candy sujetaba con fuerza la barandilla del barco, inmersa en sus recuerdos finalizó rememorando la mañana en que Albert le comunicó la venta de Lakewood y el inminente viaje a Europa, recordó también como esa misma mañana había sembrado su semilla dentro de ella, suceso que ahora la hacía apretar con fuerza el acero frío del pasamanos a consecuencia de un mareo. Estaba segura de su embarazo, además de reconocer los síntomas como buena enfermera, había pasado dos veces por esa situación y sabía bien que las náuseas, el sueño y los mareos eran producto de la formación de un nuevo ser.

Elroy disfrutaba de sus nietos de ocho y seis años y eso a Candy le favorecía para descansar, la Tía Abuela era de gran ayuda en esos momentos a pesar de ser ya bastante mayor, los Cornwell viajaban con ellos, el pequeño Archibald contaba ya con diez años y Mary Anne con ocho, solo unos meses más pequeña que William Jr. Y el pequeño George estaba por cumplir los siete, los cuatro chicos veían el viaje como una aventura. Albert y Archie pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la salita del camarote que hacía la función de oficina, ahí estudiaban la mejor estrategia para hacer rendir el capital con que contaban.

George se despidió de la familia en Nueva York, decidió a empezar de cero en algún lugar del mundo, sería fácil abrir puertas en cualquier parte, con sus ahorros y su habilidad no faltaría en qué ocuparse, al principio fue duro aceptar la separación de los Andrew, sobre todo porque se consideraba parte de la familia, le dio vuelta al asunto y pensó que podía ayudar a William buscando un negocio prospero por su lado, separándose ampliaría las oportunidades, de cualquier forma no perderían la comunicación, George siempre sabía dónde encontrarlo.

El mareo cedió y Candy fue en busca del doctor que atendía en el barco, no quería esperar más para confirmar su embarazo, la situación era difícil pero el nuevo bebé seria recibido con amor por la familia.

El viaje estaba a punto de terminar y Candy prefirió esperar para anunciar que en siete meses llegaría otro Andrew al mundo, pensó que ya instalados en Inglaterra la buena noticia sería celebrada con calma.

En el puerto se Southampton Albert le comunicó a la familia que no llegarían a Londres como tenían pensado, la vieja casona estaba en venta y hacer una escala en dicha ciudad representaría un gasto considerable, Archie intervino explicando que era más conveniente destinar el presupuesto de la estancia en Londres en la nueva inversión.

En ese acuerdo se dirigieron a una antigua villa familiar en Newbold On Avon un pueblito en el distrito de Rugby, situado sobre el río Avon. Albert le dio estos breves datos a su familia y a los Cornwell, no quería dar pie a la letanía de Elroy para aleccionar históricamente sobre los Andrew.

"_Demasiado tarde"_\- pensó Albert al ver el brillo en los ojos de su Tía.

En cuanto se instalaron en el vagón del tren Elroy se acomodó frente a los chicos y empezó a hablar con su particular forma didáctica.

-Como saben, somos descendientes de una de las familias más importantes de Escocia y Reino Unido, mi abuelo William…

Elroy miró a los cuatro chicos sentados en línea frente a ella, tal vez sería la emoción de estar en el viejo continente, o podía ser que sus cabecitas imaginaban una época encantada, pero todos estaban atentos e impacientes de conocer en voz de su Tía Abuela parte de la historia de su familia, Elroy sintió el orgullo aflorar por cada poro de su piel al ver a los chicos en la mejor disposición de aprender, así que gustosa prosiguió.

-… Mi abuelo William en uno de sus tantos viajes a Londres pasó por Rugby, un viejo conocido suyo lo hospedó unos días en la localidad, mi abuelo quedó encantado con el lugar, por eso compró una hermosa villa en un pueblo a las orillas del río, no solo fue testigo y parte del nacimiento del rugby como deporte, con su buen ojo empresarial se dio cuenta que la ubicación de la ciudad se convertiría en un lugar próspero y así fue, el ferrocarril convirtió a Rugby en un importante distrito ferroviario.

-Debo agregar- continuó Elroy a sabiendas que diría algo desalentador para los chicos –Que en Rugby se encuentra una de las escuelas más antiguas y prestigiosas de Inglaterra y ahí estudiaran ustedes.

Contrario a lo que todos imaginaban los chicos estaban contentos y entusiasmados con la idea, el viaje en tren fue ameno, la familia estaba unida pese a la mala situación económica, pero Albert notó algo raro en su mujer, se veía cansada y demacrada, se sintió culpable por no darse cuenta antes, ¡Ojalá que solo fuera el viaje!

El pueblo pintoresco les dio la bienvenida, la villa era hermosa, mucho más grande lo que Candy imaginaba, la entrada se erguía entre unos gruesos pilares blancos dando paso a un amplio recibidor, una majestuosa escalera al centro llegaban a una estancia con grandes ventanales que ofrecían la vista de los floridos jardines, tenía ocho habitaciones distribuidas en dos alas laterales separadas por dicha estancia, y un estudio al final del corredor con una terraza donde podía admirarse el cauce del río y un lago cercano a la villa. No cabía duda que la elegancia y buen gusto de los Andrew prevalecía a pesar de la mala racha que atravesaban. Candy recordó las palabras que le dijo Albert aquella mañana cuando hablaron del viaje a Inglaterra _"Viviremos bien pero sin lujos"_\- Si bien la villa no era tan imponente como las propiedades que conocía hasta ahora, su nuevo hogar les brindaba comodidad y distinción.

La cena estuvo a cargo de las mujeres, Albert y Archie terminaron de instalarse con ayuda de los chicos que siempre dispuestos a divertirse cooperaban en cada actividad que sus padres encomendaban.

El señorío del comedor principal presenció la primera cena familiar, ahí Candy anunció su embarazo, Albert se levantó de inmediato y se hincó ante ella acercándose a su vientre.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡No has descansado! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Estoy bien amor! Soy fuerte y aquí en casa lo tomaré con calma.

-¡De eso me encargo yo!- dijo Elroy.

-¡Felicidades!- Annie y Archie al unísono brindaron por la pareja.

Los chicos abrían los ojos sorprendidos, luego por sugerencia de Elroy dejaron su lugar en la mesa para abrazar a su madre.

Después del barullo de felicitaciones luego del postre y de llevar a los chicos a sus dormitorios, Albert y Archie con sus respectivas mujeres y la Tía Elroy ingresaron a un salón privado contiguo al recibidor, ahí los hombres de la familia expusieron el plan de recuperación.

-En dos días tomamos el tren rumbo a Londres- Albert notó la cara desilusionada de Candy, tomó su mano buscando comprensión y prosiguió –Ahí entrevistaremos al personal que formará nuestro equipo de trabajo.

Albert buscó los ojos verdes de su mujer y se disculpó.

-Lo siento cariño, por un tiempo viajaremos constantemente, sé que acabamos de llega pero tenemos una buena estrategia y debemos actuar de inmediato.

-¡Podemos lograrlo!- intervino Archie –Requiere de mucho esfuerzo de nuestra parte y esperamos su comprensión.

Las tres mujeres se vieron entre sí, Elroy guardó silencio, cediendo la palabra a la nueva matriarca.

-¡Cuenten con eso!- respondió Candy representando a las damas.

oOo

Camino a Londres, Albert recordaba los últimos dos días en la villa, poco tiempo de reconocimiento y adaptación para la familia, para su fortuna los habitantes del pueblo eran gente solícita y encontraron ayuda de inmediato, preocupado por Candy, Albert contrató una cocinera y otra joven mujer para hacer las funciones de mucama, poca ayuda para otros tiempos, pero suficiente por el momento, confiaba en que su Tía cuidaría bien de Candy. Además de la preocupación, también se sentía culpable, los dos embarazos anteriores Albert estuvo presente en todo momento, ahora en cambio, no disfrutaría al cien por ciento la espera del bebé.

La suerte estaba a su favor, en tiempo record y con la excelente capacidad de Archie, el personal para arrancar el proyecto estaba listo, Albert no quería dejar pasar la buena racha, confiando en su instinto decidió que era el momento de iniciar el negocio. Pese que el análisis arrojaba a Devon como el puerto más importante de Inglaterra en el Canal de la Mancha, Albert apostó por Folkestone y ahí iniciaron la "Comercializadora Internacional Andrewell Inc." No sin pasar por alto alguna broma de Archie.

-¡Vamos Albert! ¡No elijas Folkestone solo porque ahí vacacionaba y escribió algunas novelas Charles Dickens!

Como respuesta Archie recibió una frase alegre acompañada de una optimista sonrisa.

-¡Y que novelas Archie! Entre ellas, La pequeña Dorrit… aaahhh ¡Mi pequeña Candy!

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-Amor, Archie, Amor.

El ojo clínico de Albert en los negocios no erró, el puerto de Folkestone ofrecía más rapidez y menos tránsito marítimo, el constante comercio entre Inglaterra y la Europa Continental sobre el Canal de Mancha dio prontos resultados logrando holgar la tensa situación económica recién vivida.

Los padres de Archie apoyaban la sociedad familiar con su vasto conocimiento mercantil, al principio inyectaron el capital que poseían, pero resultó más provechoso ser socios activos aplicando la experiencia obtenida en la Península Arábiga, haber vivido en el cruce de los tres continentes por tanto tiempo incrementó sus habilidades para comerciar y eran parte fundamental de negocio.

La unión familiar enorgullecía a Elroy, los malos tiempos quedaban atrás y no solo referente a la economía, la llegada en Mayo de Priscila Andrew llenó de alegría a todos los integrantes del Clan.

"_Solo falta George"_\- pensó Albert con nostalgia, las últimas noticias recibidas de él hablaban de un pueblo mágico en México, Real del Monte Hidalgo acogió a su antiguo tutor en un ambiente minero. La ausencia de George se sentía no solo en el manejo de los negocios, aunque hubiera sido invaluable su ayuda sobre todo al tener contacto directo con Francia, era justo que él se desarrollara completamente y dejara de vivir bajo la sombra de los Andrew.

oOo

Trascurrieron cuatro productivos años afianzando el negocio familiar, los dividendos eran generosos y la comercializadora era un negocio estable y rentable. Cierto día Candy se encontraba sola en la villa, Archie se había llevado a la familia a Folkestone para tomar un ferry a Calais y visitar a sus padres, ellos se encargaban de los trámites de importación y exportación en Francia, Albert llevaba dos semanas entre Escocia y Reino Unido finiquitando asuntos referente a unas propiedades, aunque se suponía que llegaría por la mañana ya casi era medio día y no aparecía. Candy extrañaba el ruido de los chicos, aunque apenas se habían marchado un día antes, Elroy de cuando en cuando le daba tiempo en pareja tanto a los Andrew como a los Cornwell y éste era el turno de Albert y Candy.

El silencio de la villa llenó de paz a Candy, pocas veces la tranquilidad reinaba a su alrededor, había ingresado al hospital del pueblo como voluntaria en las mañanas, de lunes a viernes, mientras los chicos estaban en la escuela, eran las primeras horas del sábado y la quietud de su hogar la invitaba a encontrarse con sus recuerdos, salió al jardín y paseó por los rosedales que ella misma cuidaba, acarició con la punta de los dedos los tersos pétalos y sintió algunas gotitas del rocío matinal que aún cubría algunas rosas, abrió los brazos y aspiró el aire puro de la mañana, poco a poco fue añorando el pasado y decidió esperar a su esposo rememorando su infancia y juventud, entró por la cocina y subió la escalera hasta la estancia, se dirigió al final del corredor y abrió una puerta, no entró, solo recorrió el lugar con la mirada, cada detalle le hablaba de él, de esa persona que siempre estuvo presente en su vida.

En su habitación se sentó frente el tocador, abrió el último cajón del lado izquierdo y sacó el cofre que Albert le entregó como regalo de bodas, cada uno de los tesoros que ahí guardaba revivían las experiencias que marcaron su vida, El tiempo pasó sin sentirlo, la tarde había caído y su rostro cansado y húmedo por el llanto se relajó al cerrar el la tapa del alhajero, apoyó el codo sobre el brazo de la silla y recargó la cabeza sobre su mano, la penumbra de la tarde intensificaba el ambiente nostálgico que invadía a Candy.

De pronto la luz se encendió y la voz serena de Albert acompañada de su dulce sonrisa rompió el silencio, Candy se arrojó a los brazos de él dándole la bienvenida con amor.

Albert tranquilizó a Candy con ternura, el trance de sentimientos cesó paulatinamente, la noche estaba en plenitud cuando bajaron a la cocina, cenaron algo ligero y salieron a caminar, la brisa tibia de la primavera trajo a Candy el último recuerdo de ese día, Candy levantó la vista al cielo y luego miró directo a los ojos de Albert.

-La mayoría de las personas dicen que tienes los ojos azul cielo.

-¡Yo pertenezco a esa mayoría amor!

-En mi opinión, el intenso de tus ojos es semejante al azul de luna- Candy suspiró -¡Como la luna llena de Lakewood la noche que me pediste matrimonio!

Albert atrajo a Candy con un estirón de brazo y la estrecho a su cuerpo, ya habían terminado el paseo y estaban por entrar a casa, Candy calculó con su pie el primer escalón de la entrada y subió acortando la diferencia de altura, facilitando así la secesión de besos, la intensidad del momento los llevó a su habitación, Albert levantó a Candy en brazos y subió la escalera apresurado, la recostó sobre la cama con cuidado y volvió a besarla, entre besos y caricias la fue desvistiendo, se alejó un poco de la cama y admiró su belleza, la luna llena cubría con su luz de plata el cuerpo desnudo de Candy, ella veía en los ojos de Albert deseo, o tal vez era su propio deseo reflejado, el ventanal abierto les obsequiaba el lejano arrullo del río, más de diez años de matrimonio y la sexualidad reinventada reafirmaba el perfecto engrane de su unión.

En la penumbra de la habitación, Candy dormitaba recostada en el pecho de Albert, los dedos de él jugaban con sus largos rizos, Albert emitió un leve suspiro y Candy reconoció en ese gesto que su marido iba a decir algo importante, y así fue.

-Candice- dijo su nombre dulcemente en voz baja, señal de buenas noticias.

-Mm…- respondió socarrona.

-¡Tu tan curiosa! ¿No te has preguntado que tramites hice en Reino Unido?

-Mencionaste unas propiedades, supongo que localizadas en Escocia.

-No, no en Escocia.

-Tampoco debe ser en Inglaterra, de lo contrario los trámites serían en Londres- Candy ya mostraba interés y curiosidad.

-La comercializadora es negocio redondo y en estos cuatro años se han incrementado nuestros fondos.

-¡Al punto Albert! ¡No me tortures!

-Bueno, bueno, en Edimburgo conservo buenos amigos de la universidad, entre sus contactos hay una empresa de bienes raíces en América.

Candy se incorporó repentinamente y se apoyó en un codo, beso el pecho de Albert y luego lo miró fijamente con expectación, Albert con una espléndida sonrisa le dijo a Candy.

-¡Recuperé Lakewood!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Con la quiebra bancaria, La Reserva Federal era la única que poseía liquidez y la compra de inmuebles solo La Reserva podía cubrirla, un viejo amigo banquero me ayudó a recuperar la propiedad.

-¡Albert es maravilloso!

-Hay algo más…- Candy hizo un pequeño gesto para que Albert continuara -… ¡Me ofreció un puesto en la secretaría de economía!

-¿Y?

-El presidente Roosevelt pondrá en marcha el segundo New Deal, agradecí con sinceridad pero decliné, no me interesa la política- Albert compartía y desahogaba su sentir con Candy –Mi amigo argumenta que con la experiencia en los negocios y lo que hemos logrado con los acuerdos bilaterales y los aranceles de comercio puedo ser de gran ayuda... ¡Pero en verdad que no me interesa vender mi alma al diablo!

-¡Albert!- ambos estallaron en carcajadas –Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo amor, ¡Dios ya me imagino la alegría de la tía cuando le demos la noticia!

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de pie de página.**

Rugby, es una ciudad del condado de Warwickshire en el medio oeste de Inglaterra situada sobre el río Avon. La ciudad es conocida por ser el lugar de nacimiento del rugby en 1823, desde allí se desarrolló este deporte hacia el mundo.

La Escuela de Rugby fue fundada en 1567 y es uno de los más antiguos y prestigiosos colegios públicos de Inglaterra, fue pensado originalmente como una escuela para los niños locales, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en una escuela sobre todo de pago de honorarios privados.

El puerto de Folkeston fue el lugar favorito para vacacionar de Charles Dickens, escribió ahí parte de su obra literaria, entre ellas la novela "La Pequeña Dorrit" en 19 entregas mensuales entre los años 1855 a 1857.

En la depresión económica de 1929 el sistema bancario sufrió una gran crisis, La Reserva Nacional pudo evitarla pero no lo hizo, contrario a ofrecer liquidez a los bancos, redujo la oferta monetaria provocando la quiebra bancaria y una intensa depresión.

El New Deal fue el plan de recuperación del Presidente Roosevelt en 1932 pero la depresión fue tan devastadora que 3 años después se implementó el Segundo New Deal.

La economía de los Estados Unidos al igual que la de muchos otros países (por no decir que la de todo el mundo) siempre ha sido manipulada por los economistas integrantes de los respectivos gabinetes presidenciales, a pesar del buen ojo empresarial de los Andrew y dada la naturaleza de Albert no lo hice participe de la economía del país, simplemente use los datos como referencia sobre las fechas del fic.

**Con todo respeto a quienes ya han tocado el tema de la depresión económica, ésta es mi humilde versión para el fic.**

* * *

A que no se lo esperaban ¿Eh?, Al menos quienes no habían leído el fic en la GF.

Agradezco a **Skarllet northman, Elluz, Lety, lizeti, Azukrita, ELI DIAZ, Lina, Josie, Soadora, y mfloresmayes,**** Sabrina, Amigocha, Chicuelita,**gracias a todas por sus reviews y por hacerme el favor de regalarme su valioso tiempo y leer mis ocurrencias, también a las personas que lee en silencio y por supuesto a quienes siguen y/o agregaron "Azul de Luna" entre sus favoritos, **Serena Candy, skarllet northman, Ysabel187, mfloresmayes, .351, kellyelin, Carito Andrew, brendavazquez y a flaquita.**

**De corazón, ¡Gracias!**

* * *

Si tienen curiosidad de lo que hace George en México (en mi universo claro) La historia de "Don Jorge, (Mr. George)" Explica su aventura.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, disculpen si tardé un poquito en subir éste capítulo, en lo personal esde mis favoritos. Espero que también a ustedes les guste.

Tal vez parece que voy muy de prisa, pero tiene justificación. La mayoría de los fics que he leído narran el enamoramiento, noviazgo y la boda, unos cuantos los primeros años de matrimonio, sin embargo, yo quiero ir más allá de el famoso y polémico epílogo. Espero poder mostrales lo que pasa en mi universo con nuestras parejas ya maduras, la historia no culmina en el altar, ¡Es ahí donde realmente empieza!

**Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Antes del amanecer Albert y Candy acomodaban las maletas en el porta equipaje del auto, partían rumbo a Folkestone, pasarían la tarde en la oficina de Albert y tomarían el último ferry del día para alcanzar a la familia. Estaban emocionados por las buenas nuevas y ansiosos por compartirlas.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, cruzaron Londres sin detenerse en los mercaditos donde tanto les gustaba curiosear, siempre había algo interesante, como el cuadro de la colina de Ponny que Albert comprara para ella un fin de semana que regresaba a la villa, sin embargo, aunque estar solos lo disfrutaban sobremanera, ya extrañaban a sus hijos. Pasaron por Ashford después del mediodía, habían avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros cuando el auto comenzó a fallar, un ligero golpeteo en el motor seguido de un estallido y humo saliendo del cofre hizo que Albert se orillara y sin más el motor se apagó.

Albert bajó del auto y levantó el cofre, a pesar de ser diestro en algunas reparaciones de emergencia, reconoció que ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, Candy se acercó un poco afligida.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Solo tenemos dos opciones, esperar a que pase alguien o caminar para buscar ayuda- respondió Albert un poco apenado.

Candy miró al rededor y un viejo señalamiento llamó su atención.

-Mira, Brabourne Lees- apuntó hacia una flecha que señalaba una rudimentaria carretera -¿Y si pedimos ayuda en el pueblo?

Iban de la mano a la orilla del camino y de pronto unos chiquillos correteando les dieron alcance.

-¡Hola chicos! –saludó Candy.

-¡Hola señora!- respondió el mayor, Candy calculó que tendría unos doce años.

-¡Hola muchachos!- saludó también Albert -El auto nos ha fallado, ¿Saben si podrán ayudarnos en el pueblo?

-Claro, ¡El mecánico!- señaló el más pequeño.

-¿Podrían llevarnos con él?

-Sí señor- dijo confiado el mayor de los chicos.

Luego de veinte minutos de caminata y amena charla con los chiquillos llegaron a un pintoresco pueblo, Candy y Albert se vieron con curiosidad pues los chicos los guiaron hasta una parroquia con una pequeña clínica al lado como complemento.

-Disculpen chicos, ¡¿Creí que nos llevarían con el mecánico?!- señaló Albert extrañado y divertido a la vez.

-Así es señor, ¡Aquí vive!

-¡Gracias!- les dijo Candy haciendo entrega de varios dulces envueltos en una bolsita de plástico.

-¡Gracias señora!- respondieron alegres por la recompensa y desaparecieron tal como llegaron, corriendo.

Por instinto, Candy se dirigió a la clínica, la pequeña recepción estaba vacía, avanzó unos pasos al modesto consultorio y notó la puerta entreabierta, en su interior se encontraba un hombre mayor, llevaba puesta una bata blanca y estaba sumergido en la lectura de un libro depositado encima del escritorio, Candy dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y el hombre levantó la vista.

-Pase- indicó de forma amistosa.

Candy sintió la mano de Albert en su hombro indicándole que pasaría detrás de ella, el médico hizo con la mano una seña para que se sentaran frente a él, después de la caminata unos minutos de descanso no les caían mal así que no dudaron en hacerlo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenas tardes, ¡¿Buscamos al mecánico?!- Albert habló con una mezcla de asombro e interrogación.

-Archie no se encuentra, si gustan pueden esperarlo, no debe tardar.

Candy sonrió por el nombre del mecánico, y preguntó con diversión.

-¿Aquí trabaja?

-¡Es mi hijo! -Dijo el doctor -Mi hermano es el párroco y compartimos la casita de atrás.

-Entiendo- Albert intervino a modo de disculpa.

-Es extraño, lo sé, sería más lógico que fuese médico como yo, pero Archie, en realidad no es mi hijo –miró con detenimiento a la pareja de rubios, se veían gente fina y amigable.

-Alan Moore- se puso de pie y extendió su mano presentándose.

-Mi esposa Candice- Albert presentó a su mujer, luego fue su turno -Albert Andrew a sus órdenes.

-Mucho gusto, ¿Y que los trae por aquí?

-Nos dirigimos a Folkeston, solo que el auto falló a las afueras del pueblo, un par de chicos en el camino nos dijeron que podríamos encontrar un mecánico- informó Albert.

-Por suerte para el pueblo Archie es un genio- el doctor sonrió con orgullo -¡Y no lo digo porque es mi hijo!

-¿Es o no su hijo doctor?- Candy temía que el doctor tuviese la debilidad de otro médico muy querido por ella.

-No lo es, pero lo veo como tal, Archie es un caso muy especial- el doctor se dirigió a una mesita al costado del consultorio, encendió una parrilla y puso encima una tetera llena de agua.

-¡Prepararé té! No es solo cortesía, ustedes me agradan- tomó un juego de té dispuesto en una charola y prosiguió con su charla -Verán, en tiempos de Napoleón, Lees fue tomada por los militares, esto fue un cuartel y hospital militar, también hubo una pequeña prisión, con la derrota de Napoleón fue demolido, pero aún se le conocía como el Hospital de Fields, la Iglesia se puede dividir en tres partes y mi hermano designó una para reconstruir la clínica- sirvió el té y continuó.

-Una decisión muy acertada y conveniente, sobre todo al final de la Gran Guerra, EL CICR por medio de su agencia especializada "Agencia Internacional de Prisioneros de Guerra" logró repatriar a los prisioneros de los tres aliados casi de inmediato, en cambio, los prisioneros recluidos en los campos Alemanes tuvieron que esperar más tiempo, a principios de 1920 empezamos a recibir en la clínica repatriados en condiciones deplorables, aunque la agencia supervisaba que fueran tratados dignamente de acuerdo a la Convención de Haya, había cosas que escapaban de sus manos.

Candy y Albert escuchaban atentos, recreando con su imaginación la triste historia que el doctor les narraba, por un impulso Albert vio el contenido de la taza, parecía té normal, sacudió levemente la cabeza desechando la loca idea que le cruzó por un segundo ¿El líquido tendría algún relajante? El poder del relato era tan atrayente que volvió a concentrarse en la voz del doctor.

-Aquí atendimos caravanas de hombres hambrientos, maltrechos y casos especiales como el de mi Archie –el doctor suspiró con la mirada perdida, buscando en sus recuerdos -¡Una enfermera llegó a preguntarme si el chico estaba loco! Era un joven retraído lo admito, ¡Yo creí que era mudo! Varias veces le revisé la garganta y la lengua, lo peor es que el pobrecillo perdió todo documento en las batallas, hasta ahora no hay nada que pueda identificarlo, pero al ser prisionero en un campo de concentración alemán lo repatriaron a Inglaterra sin saber ni quién es.

Candy conmovida con la historia, tomó la mano de Albert y la apretó con fuerza, tal vez por ser enfermera, quizás porque el protagonista llevaba el nombre de su primo, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que iba en aumento con las palabras del doctor.

-¿Y por qué lo llama Archie?- preguntó Candy con la voz entrecortada.

-Pasó mucho tiempo para que él interactuara conmigo, al principio estaba siempre detrás de mí, en todo momento y en cada recorrido, parecía torpe, después me di cuenta que no veía bien, logré adaptarle gafas, algo que le favoreció mucho, un día un feligrés de la congregación le regaló a mi hermano un dominó, Archie observó varios días las fichas por lagos minutos, una noche, mientras jugaba con mi hermano, Archie tomó una porción de fichas y se incorporó a la partida, debo admitir que nos ganó con facilidad, aún no hablaba pero aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme más a él y buscar la forma de ayudarlo.

El doctor apoyó las manos con los dedos entrelazados sobre el escritorio, notó el gran interés de sus oyentes, la pareja tenía aire aristócrata, no buscaba ayuda económica para la clínica, más bien, le interesaba poder arreglar el estatus migratorio de Archie y quizás esos jóvenes contaba con amistades que pudieran facilitar el procedimiento, así que continuó.

-Otro de sus pasatiempos era atar y desatar las agujetas de sus zapatos, una mañana subí a su dormitorio para que bajara a desayunar, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo esa actividad, lo llamé, soltó las cintas y me miró, luego dijo "Archie" fue todo lo que mencionó en meses. Le gusta construir y reparar cosas, sin más, tomó la caja de herramientas de mi hermano y comenzó a restaurar las bancas de la capilla, él se encarga del mantenimiento de la Iglesia y de la clínica- el medico señaló con una pluma en derredor para que notaran el buen estado del lugar, luego prosiguió.

-Poco a poco dejó de ser huraño, ya habla con normalidad, un día mientras hacíamos limpieza en la troje se encontró un viejo auto arrumbado, nunca olvidaré el brillo en sus ojos cuando levantó la sabana y lo vio, estuvo confinado a ese sitio por tres semanas, ¡¿Podrán creer que ahí dormía?! Mi hermano le llevaba una charola con alimentos, ¡No podía despegarse del lugar! Cuando nos llevó a pasear por el pueblo en el auto, ¡No cabíamos de orgullo! Su fama corrió por el vecindario y todos los habitantes lo buscan con frecuencia para arreglar algún desperfecto, mi Archie no cobra, es muy noble y generoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar- el doctor hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Le ha llevado más de una década recuperarse de los horrores que sufrió y presenció en la guerra, lamentablemente no del todo, padece amnesia y pese a que brotan sus habilidades desconoce su identidad –el doctor exhaló, luego instruyó al par de rubios de forma básica -La causa determina si la amnesia aparece de manera repentina o progresiva, si es permanente o temporal, quisiera tener esperanzas pero después de tanto tiempo…temo que es un padecimiento estable.

Albert regresó a Candy el apretón de mano, tal vez sería porque él pasó por una situación similar, quizá porque perdió un ser querido en la guerra, desconocía la razón, solo sentía el deseo enorme de ayudar y decirle a "Archie" que todo estaría bien.

El ruido escandaloso de un motor se acercaba y el doctor no perdió tiempo para pedir ayuda al hombre rubio con personalidad autoritaria.

-Escuchen, les he contado la historia de Archie porque además de que ustedes me inspiran confianza me gustaría que lo ayuden- el doctor estiró el cuello y miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana del consultorio –Yo quiero a Archie como a un hijo y deseo de corazón que se encuentre a sí mismo, que recupere su pasado, aunque sea lejos de aquí.

El doctor se puso de pie y la pareja lo imitó, salieron de la clínica y vieron un auto aparcado y a un hombre de espaldas con un viejo overol manchado de grasa, estaba bajando una cesta llena de manzanas, al parecer sintió la presencia del doctor porque dijo sin voltear.

-La señora Carter me pago con fruta, le dije que no era necesario pero ya sabes lo necia que es- al no obtener respuesta dejó la canasta en el césped y volvió la vista.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás ocupado?

-¡Por Dios Albert! ¡Es él!- Candy se sintió desfallecer, Albert logró sostenerla antes de que cayera de rodillas, el hombre corrió hacia ellos, tocó suavemente el hombro de Candy, luego miró a Albert y volvió a ver a Candy antes de preguntar.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?

Candy sentía caer sus lágrimas pero no intentó detenerlas, con la vista borrosa por el llanto veía con insistencia al mecánico, Albert tenía la lengua trabada, algo inusual en él, recorrió a detalle el rostro del hombre castaño deteniéndose en sus ojos, tragó saliva y logró decir.

-¿Es usted el mecánico?

"Archie" sonrió con gusto, ese par de extraños le transmitían seguridad y confianza, no dudó en ofrecer ayuda.

-Así es señor, ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Archie, el auto de los señores está averiado en la carretera- el doctor intervino, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a "Archie"- Con el incidente la señora Andrew no se alimentó bien esta mañana, así que los invité a almorzar con nosotros, después pueden ir por el coche.

El almuerzo fue algo tenso, Candy y Albert intercambiaban miradas todavía sin digerir la increíble sorpresa que la vida les tenía reservada, ¡Bendito auto que falló! Y los condujo hacia "Archie" ¿Y ahora como abordar el tema con él? Afortunadamente contaban con el doctor que estaba en la mejor disposición de ayudarlo. Al final del postre, "Archie" se dirigió al auto para revisar la caja de herramientas, Albert se plantó frente a Candy y le dio instrucciones.

-Candice, quédate con el doctor y cuéntale la historia de "Archie" yo hablaré con él, debo ser cuidadoso, ¡Ojalá pueda convencerlo!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Oh Albert! ¡Tantos años haciendo este recorrido!- la voz de Candy se entrecortó nuevamente por el llanto -¡Tan cerca de él! ¡Y no lo encontramos antes!

Ya en camino, Albert no dejaba de ver a "Archie", estaba más bronceado, supuso que sería el resultado del trabajo diario, el cabello lo usaba un poco más corto a como lo recordaba, unas ligeras líneas de expresión en los ojos le hicieron caer en cuentas en su edad actual, a través de las gafas su mirada cristalina seguía siendo la misma, transparente como su alma, que pese a su sonrisa franca, mostraba un dejo de tristeza, "Archie" al sentirse observado rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué le pasó al auto?

-¡No lo sé!- respondió Albert con sinceridad –De pronto el motor se sacudió, hubo un ligero estallido y salió humo por el cofre.

-No quiero dar un diagnostico prematuro, es mejor revisarlo primero.

Alberto supo que era el momento y tocó el tema esperando fuese la forma adecuada.

-Disculpa si soy entrometido, tu papá… el doctor nos habló sobre tu amnesia- hizo una pausa por si "Archie" quería cambiar la conversación, pero él no dio muestra de molestia.

-¿Recuerdas de donde provienen tus habilidades?- insistió Albert.

-No, me gusta lo que hago, no sé porque o cómo puedo hacerlo, hay veces que quisiera recordar- "Archie" exhaló –Pero luego pienso, ¿Y si al recordar no me gusta quién soy? Aquí estoy tranquilo… ¡Es difícil de entender!

-¡Te comprendo perfectamente!

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó "Archie" sorprendido.

-¡Al igual que tú yo perdí la memoria por un tiempo! Si no fuera por mi esposa, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

-Yo tuve la suerte de encontrar al doctor Moore, para ser sincero no, no quiero saber quién fui.

-¡Yo te conozco! Puedo decirte que eres buena persona.

"Archie" se orilló en el camino y apagó el motor del auto, pues justo en ese momento llegaron a la carretera donde estaba el otro coche averiado.

-No juegue conmigo, además ya le dije que no me interesa- "Archie" quiso aparentar tranquilidad, pero la inquietud de conocer su pasado quedó sembrada en su corazón.

-No se puede huir de uno mismo, la identidad no la define un papel, la determina lo que eres, y como puedes ver, se manifiesta de alguna forma, yo puedo ayudarte Stear- Albert miró los ojos castaños del conductor intentando transmitirle su honestidad –Así te llamas; Alistear Cornwell, ¡Eres mi sobrino!

Mientras Stear revisaba el auto Albert se encargó de hablarle de la familia, le contó todo, desde las pocas veces que Albert tenía permitido ver a sus sobrinos de forma oculta, hasta que entablaron su amistad sin saber que eran parientes. Stear fingía no prestar atención y se mostraba más interesado en el auto que en la plática, pero Albert insistía haciéndolo reír de cuando en cuando al hablarle de sus fallidos inventos.

Regresaron a la clínica a media tarde, Candy estaba acompañada del doctor y del párroco en una modesta salita, ya les había explicado todo y ellos estaban gustosos, entraron a la casita y Candy se incorporó para recibir a Albert y a Stear.

-Papá…- Stear remarcó la palabra –Le dije al señor Andrew que pueden llevarse el auto para que no pierdan el último ferry, al amanecer iré caminando a la carretera, creo que puedo reparar su coche y tenerlo listo para cuando regresen, eso si no tienes inconveniente.

Stear salió de la casita y el párroco fue tras él.

Todos se vieron entre sí al no comprender la extraña actitud de Stear, Albert le hizo un gesto a Candy, después miró al doctor y le agradeció.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, no podemos recuperarlo, pero no debemos desperdiciarlo más, regresaremos mañana al atardecer, espero que no le moleste, seguramente vendrá toda la familia, ¡Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por Stear!

-Todo es muy repentino, aún no recuerda nada y es difícil que alguien venga y le cuente su pasado –Albert le dijo a Candy viéndola a los ojos, luego, tomó sus manos y continuó –Es una noticia fantástica y complicada para él.

Stear revisó el auto rápidamente, todo parecía en orden así que se dirigió al par de rubios cuando se reunieron con él fuera de la casita.

-No creo que tengan problema con el auto, les deseo buen viaje.

-Stear, como comprenderás debo decirle a todos que estás vivo, piensa que harás de hoy en adelante, recuerda que tienes una familia que te ama y a quién le haces falta -Albert le habló con entereza y al no obtener respuesta subió acompañado de Candy al auto.

Stear vio el coche alejarse, dio media vuelta y entró en la troje, el doctor hizo el intento de seguir a Stear pero el párroco lo detuvo.

-Necesita estar solo.

Continuará...

**Con todo respeto a quines han tocado anteriormente el tema de Stear amnésico. Esta es mi humilde versión para el fic.**

* * *

**Notas de pie de página.**

Brabourne Lees es un pueblo del distrito de Ashford, en el condado de Kent, Inglaterra. Parte de él está ubicado dentro del límite parroquial de Brabourne y otra en Smeeth.

Los datos sobre la posesión en eras Napoleónicas son verídicos al igual que la demolición y su reconstrucción, la iglesia se divide en tres partes pero yo utilicé una para la clínica que es de mi invención.

La Primera Guerra Mundial indujo al CICR a intensificar considerablemente sus actividades, de lo que estaba consciente desde el principio del conflicto. En su circular del 15 de agosto de 1914, solicitó a las Sociedades Nacionales de la Cruz Roja que participaran en las nuevas actividades que realizaría en beneficio de los millones de víctimas del conflicto.

Además de su tradicional cometido en favor de los soldados heridos o enfermos, el CICR amplió su acción a los prisioneros de guerra, aunque ningún convenio le confería específicamente tal cometido. Para llevar a cabo esta actividad, estableció una entidad especializada, la Agencia Internacional de Prisioneros de Guerra , encargada de recabar y transmitir información sobre los prisioneros.

Los delegados del CICR visitaron también numerosos campamentos de prisioneros para cerciorarse de que los detenidos se beneficiaban de condiciones de detención correctas.

Las disposiciones relativas al trato de los prisioneros de guerra están contenidas en las eglamentos de la Haya de los años 1899 y 1907. Durante el curso de la Primera Guerra Mundial se revelaron varias deficiencias, así como una falta de precisión. Estos defectos fueron superados, en parte, por los acuerdos especiales firmados entre los beligerantes en Berna en los años 1917 y 1918. En el año 1921, la Conferencia Internacional de la Cruz Roja celebrada en Ginebra expresó el deseo de que se adoptase un convenio especial sobre el tratamiento de los prisioneros de guerra. El Comité Internacional de la Cruz Roja elaboró un proyecto de convenio que se presentó en la Conferencia Diplomática reunida en Ginebra en el año 1929. La Convención no sustituye, sino que solamente completa las disposiciones del Reglamento de La Haya. Las innovaciones más importantes consistieron en la prohibición de represalias y de castigos colectivos, la organización del trabajo de los reclusos, la designación por los presos de sus representantes y el control ejercido por las Potencias protectoras.

* * *

Agradezco a **Skarllet northman, Elluz, Lety, lizeti, Azukrita, ELI DIAZ, Lina, Josie, Soadora, y mfloresmayes,**** Sabrina, Amigocha, Chicuelita, Kellyelin Serena Candy, Ysabel187, mfloresmayes, .351, kellyelin, Carito Andrew, brendavazquez y a flaquita,** **cliosccm** **y Friditas. **gracias a todas por sus reviews y por hacerme el favor de regalarme su valioso tiempo y leer mis ocurrencias, también a las personas que lee en silencio y por supuesto a quienes siguen y/o agregaron "Azul de Luna" entre sus favoritos.

**De corazón, ¡Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola y gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña historia. Les entrego el capítulo nueve.**

**Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

En la proa del ferry había un gran alboroto, Archie veía con ternura a su madre y a su tía abrazadas, llevaban así desde la noche anterior en que Albert y Candy les dieron la noticia, al principio Elroy se aferraba de Albert agradeciéndole infinitamente por haber recuperado Lakewood, pues no solo se trataba de recobrar la propiedad, había algo más importante; El mausoleo con los restos de sus seres queridos.

En ese momento Albert les comunicó otra noticia que opacó por mucho a la primera. Candy, temerosa por la impresión que pudiera sufrir Elroy, estaba lista con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, a su lado, pendiente de ella sin despegarle la vista ni un segundo, para su sorpresa Elroy mostró una vez más la fortaleza de su carácter, se doblegó por la emoción pero jamás perdió el control, contrario a Janice que cayó al piso víctima de un desmayo, Annie y su suegro abrazaban a Archie mientras Albert ayudaba a su prima a incorporarse.

Ahora en la proa todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, Albert intentando controlarlos les deba instrucciones sobre mantener la calma y no atosigar con preguntas a Stear, debían darle tiempo y espacio, sobre todo les advirtió que existía la posibilidad de que él no deseara acompañarlos a América, el señor Cornwell dijo que ese no era problema, su esposa y él podían quedarse cerca de su hijo, sin importar el lugar o el tiempo que le tomara recordar, aún si eso no ocurría, ellos no volverían a dejarlo nunca.

Archie bajaba la vista al agua constantemente, sentía que el ferry no avanzaba, en repetidas ocasiones tuvo la absurda idea de que si se lanzaba al canal y lo cruzaba nadando llegaría más rápido. Al llegar a Folkestone la compuerta del ferry se abrió y Archie se aferró a conducir el auto de su hermano, la carcacha casi destartalada tenía para Archie un valor incalculable, saber que Stear la reparó y la utilizaba como medio de transporte lo conmovía.

Se repartieron en tres vehículos, conducidos por Albert, Archie y el señor Cornwell, el recorrido les llevó poco más de dos horas, Albert iba al frente pues él conocía el camino, cuando aparcó frente a la iglesia, Archie no apagaba bien el auto y ya se estaba bajando, trastabilló con la puerta pero no le dio importancia. Todos se encaminaron a la iglesia ya que al ser domingo no tardaría en iniciar el servicio, e imaginaban que se encontrarían ahí los tres hombres que habitaban el lugar, solo Archie con enormes zancadas se dirigía a la troje.

La puerta estaba de par en par y a unos metros de distancia Archie ya podía ver a su hermano, los rayos del sol que se colaban por la entrada iluminaban el interior del lugar. Stear revolvía herramientas sobre una mesa de trabajo, al parecer reparaba unas lámparas desarmadas que tenía dispersas, Stear levantó la vista y vio cómo se acercaba un hombre elegante que lo llamaba mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano los pómulos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-¡Stear! ¡Hermano!

Stear rodeó la mesa, caminó unos pasos sacando de su overol una jerga y se limpió las manos esperando al hombre que se aproximaba, Archie se detuvo frente a él un poco mareado por la emoción, lo vio con incredulidad entre partículas de luz y polvo suspendidas en el aire, puso las manos en los hombros de su hermano por unos segundos y luego lo estrechó con fuerza. Stear sintió y oyó los fuertes sollozos que escapaban de Archie, la voz masculina emitía unos berridos cargados de sentimiento, sin saber por qué, Stear se contagió y empezó a llorar, sin duda el doctor y el párroco lo apreciaban, pero ahora se sentía necesitado, al parecer era amado y le había hecho falta a alguien, ¿Realmente sería su hermano? ¿Tenía una familia que lo amaba?

Después de unos minutos Archie soltó el abrazo y vio nuevamente a Stear, estudiando sus facciones, casi no había cambiado y lo hubiese reconocido en la calle, aún si nadie le hubiera hablado sobre el mecánico de Lees.

-¡En todos estos años la única cosa que tu mente trajo del pasado fue mi nombre!- Archie hablaba con el corazón y la voz entrecortada -¡Hermano! ¡Mi compañero de juegos y travesuras! ¡Mi compañero de vida!- le dio otro emotivo abrazo, esta vez menos largo, al separarse, Archie revolvió los cabellos de Stear como si fuera un niño.

De pronto estaban rodeados por cinco adultos y la misma cantidad de chicos, Stear reconoció a Candy y Albert. Janice estaba petrificada, tenía los ojos enormes por la impresión, comprobaba que efectivamente, Stear era más alto y más ancho de hombros que Archie, el señor Cornwell sentía temor de acercarse, repentinamente una anciana se arrojó a los brazos der Stear, el inesperado movimiento hizo que él se inclinara un poco para sostenerla, acto que Elroy aprovechó para llenar su rostro de besos.

-¡Mi niño travieso! ¡Qué necesidad la tuya de preocuparme!- Elroy se resistía a soltarlo, entonces sintió a Candy cerca y se recompuso –Estoy bien…estoy bien.

Los domingos el doctor recibía más pacientes en la clínica, debido a los oficios religiosos los feligreses aprovechaban ese día para visitas de rutina o vacunas, así que le sugirió a la familia pasar a la casita para que tuvieran privacidad y pudieran convivir con Stear.

Stear se dirigió a la cocina y preparó té buscando especio, estaba nervioso y confundido, en cierta forma para él sus familiares eran extraños. Los chicos salieron a jugar y Stear se dedicó a observar a sus parientes, el ambiente era agradable, aunque trataban de controlarse, obviamente querían estar cerca y tocarlo, no hacían preguntas, al contrario, se mostraban con la mejor disposición para responder sus dudas.

La tarde pasó entre recuerdos y risas, divertidas anécdotas, muchos abrazos y alguna que otra lagrima, Archie le contó a Stear los planes familiares de volver a Michigan a menos que él decidiera lo contrario, Stear le respondió que era muy pronto para hablar de eso, ya que ni siquiera se había planteado esa opción.

Al final del día el doctor le ofreció a la familia pasar la noche en casa, pero al ser demasiados decidieron hospedarse en el hostal del pueblo, sobre todo para que Elroy descansara, solo Archie a petición de Stear se quedó con él. Stear improvisó un camastro y logró que Archie aceptara dormir en la cama. En la penumbra de la pequeña habitación, después de largos minutos de silencio, Stear se decidió por preguntar.

-¿Quién soy Archie?

-¡Un hombre estupendo!- Archie respondió sin vacilar.

-¿Tenía sueños o metas? ¿Sabes que esperaba de la vida?- Stear dobló los codos y entrelazó los dedos apoyando la nuca en la curvatura que hizo con las manos.

-Stear, yo creí ser quien más te conocía, pero tu decisión de ir a la guerra me sorprendió, puedo decirte que eres un soñador y tus creaciones e inventos son el resultado de tus sueños- Archie suspiró profundamente y continuó -¡Solo encontrarás en tu interior que esperas o quieres de la vida!

-Aquí vivo muy tranquilo, pero en algunos momentos me asalta la incertidumbre, sobre todo la necesidad de hacer más.

-Stear, ¡Deseo tanto ayudarte! En Londres pasamos temporadas pero la mayoría de nuestras vivencias están en América, tal vez si te decides a volver podrás encontrarte contigo mismo.

Stear no respondió e intentó dormir. La madrugada sorprendió al mayor de los Cornwell con una pesadilla, Archie se sobresaltó con un grito de su hermano, cuando Archie encontró la lamparita de noche y pudo encenderla vio a Stear con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza entre ellas, Archie se acercó y lo calmó como a un niño.

-Hacía mucho que no me sucedía- explicó Stear a su hermano cuando se encontró más tranquilo -Sueño que caigo estrepitosamente en aguas profundas.

-¡Quizás es un recuerdo!- Archie meditó unos segundos y habló más para si mismo -Eso puede explicar que no tengas lesiones físicas, si realmente ocurrió, el agua pudo amortiguar la caída.

Archie ayudó a Stear a incorporarse, le ofreció un vaso con agua que encontró cerca y lo recostó en la cama, cuando lo estaba arropando Stear vio a los ojos a Archie y le dijo determinado.

-¡Me voy con ustedes Archie!

oOo

Tres semanas más tarde, los hermanos Moore vieron alejarse a la caravana Andrew con una sonrisa en los labios de cada integrante, con sinceridad deseaban que nunca se borrara. Sin duda echarían de menos a Stear pues desde el primer momento él entró en su corazón con facilidad, el pueblo también iba a extrañar al "mecánico" que solucionaba con rapidez los problemas cotidianos de la comunidad, sin embargo, Stear necesitaba recobrar su pasado, saber quién era realmente.

El doctor Moore les advirtió a los Andrew que el cambio drástico que Stear experimentaba podría acentuar las pesadillas, les recomendó ser pacientes y monitorear el viaje con el doctor del barco, no le dijo adiós a Stear, le recordó que siempre podía regresar, Albert y Archie le ofrecieron ayuda para la clínica y la parroquia, pero los ingleses respondieron que no era necesario, Albert hizo una nota mental sobre eso, ya buscaría la forma de ayudar y mostrar su agradecimiento.

Instalados en el barco, el clan pasó días emotivos y alegres, los mejores momentos de Stear en el viaje fueron con los chicos, ávidos del ingenio de su tío, procuraban y conseguían objetos y utensilios para que Stear hiciera uso de su destreza innata. Archie por su parte le mostraba fotografías y le hablaba de las ocasiones en que fueron capturadas las imágenes en que aparecía, entre ellas fotografías de Patty, Candy y Annie le hablaban mucho de su amiga, pero Stear no recordaba nada, solo rozó con la punta de sus dedos una fotografía de Patty y dijo en voz baja.

-Es hermosa.

-¡Y un bello ser humano!- le dijo Candy animándolo.

El viaje estaba por terminar, en dos días desembarcarían en Nueva York y de ahí, irían directo a Michigan, no perderían tiempo pues había que ponerse en contacto con el equipo en Folkeston, Albert le dio la oportunidad a un par de jóvenes emprendedores y establecieron una sociedad en la comercializadora, de esa forma cuidarían el negocio como propio, además viajarían regularmente a Inglaterra, sin olvidar que estaban los hermanos Moore y Stear siempre estaría pendiente de ellos.

Albert vio a Elroy mirando por la ventana del camarote donde estaban reunidos, le preocupaba que le afectaran las últimas sorpresas recibidas, sobre todo por ser bastante anciana, le pareció pensativa y se acercó a ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien tía?

-Si hijo, solo cavilaba en todo lo que hemos pasado para estar unidos.

-Cierto, no fue el poder ni el dinero, nos unió el amor por la familia.

Albert pasó un brazo por los hombros de Elroy y la estrechó con cariño, ella era fundamental en el clan, desde que se dejó llevar por el corazón e hizo a un lado los prejuicios se entregó con creces a la familia y ellos se lo agradecían.

oOo

La rosas floreaban en Lakewood, la vieja mansión recibía a sus antiguos propietarios cubierta de verde follaje en la soleada primavera, recién instalados Archie llevó a su familia con los señores Britter, Annie estaba feliz de ver a sus padres y ellos de recibirla.

Candy y Albert visitaron con sus hijos el hogar de Ponny, ahí se encontraron con la agradable sorpresa de una funcional escuela no solo para los chicos del hogar, todos los niños de los pueblos circunvecinos asistían regularmente, eso llenaba de satisfacción a sus madres que felices con la llegada de la familia Andrew organizaron un sencillo pero delicioso banquete de bienvenida.

Candy aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con Patty sobre Stear, la puso al tanto y le explicó la situación, advirtiéndole que no se decepcionara ya que Stear no reconocía a nadie. La señorita Ponny le sugirió a Patty pasar unos días en Lakewood, le haría bien descansar un poco y convivir con sus amigas, por supuesto le recomendó cautela y buen juicio con el inventor, pues sabía que Patty nunca pudo olvidarlo y al no volver a encontrar el amor, decidió como ella dedicar su vida a la formación de los chicos desamparados.

Al anochecer, Patty entró a la mansión buscando con la mirada a Stear, el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho así que le dijo tímidamente a Candy.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar.

-Tranquila Patty, Stear está en la cabaña, desde que llegamos se pasa los días ahí construyendo muebles de jardín.

Con evidente decepción Patty subió a su habitación y desempacó lentamente, trataba de ganar tiempo ocupándose, oyó un fuerte golpe que provenía de la puerta principal y salió de su habitación apresurada, bajaba corriendo con la esperanza que fuera Stear, a media escalera se sorprendió con los eufóricos chicos Cornwell estrechándola por la cintura.

-¡Como han crecido!

-¡Tía! ¡Vamos a jugar!- los chicos repetían sin parar.

Annie los tranquilizó mientras les encomendaba algunas tareas que los mantuvieran ocupados, luego se alejó con Patty rumbo a la cocina, Candy las encontró enseguida, tomaron té y hablaron por lago rato animando a Patty, cuando vaciaron la tetera las jóvenes madres llamaron a sus hijos pues ya era hora de dormir.

Patty les dio las buenas noches a todos y los vio salir corriendo, sonrió dulcemente al ver a sus amigas lidiando con los chicos que no les daban oportunidad para descansar, ella se quedó un poco más en la cocina lavando las tazas que utilizaron y preparando una jarra con agua que llevaría a su habitación, la puerta de la cocina que daba al porche se abrió y Patty sintió temblar sus rodillas cuando escuchó la voz masculina que la saludaba.

-Buenas noches.

Stear le habló de forma amigable a la mujer castaña que estaba de espaldas en la barra de la cocina, ella alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo que él depositaba una caja de herramientas en el piso, Stear vio como Patty giraba el cuerpo para responder y bajo la vista para colocar de forma adecuada la caja de madera, pero fue una fracción de segundo pues de inmediato se incorporó para verla bien.

-¡¿Patty?!… ¡Hola! Las chicas me hablaron mucho de ti y me mostraron fotografías, ¡No has cambiado nada!

Patty se quedó sin palabras, detallaba a distancia cada rasgo de Stear, no sabía que decir, notó su piel tostada por el sol a consecuencia de trabajar a la intemperie, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían lanzando chispas de ingenio y creatividad.

-Ho… Hola, ¡Tú tampoco!

-Si…bueno…tú…ya sabes… ¡Eres muy bonita!

Patty no pudo contener las lágrimas y al verla tan vulnerable Stear se acercó buscando consolarla, llegó frente a ella y extendió su mano, titubeo antes de tocarla, pero su necesidad por sentirla fue más fuerte y poco a poco la estrechó delicadamente, al hacerlo la sintió frágil, Patty era pequeña y a Stear ese detalle le pareció adorable, sonrió en sus adentros al inclinar la cabeza para hablarle.

-Shhh…Todo está bien- le susurró cerca del oído, acarició los sedosos mechones de su cabellera y a cada instante le parecía normal su cercanía.

-Lo siento, soy yo quien debería decirte eso- Patty secaba sus lágrimas con las manos cuando hablaba.

-No, me gusta tenerte así- Patty levantó la cabeza tras las palabras de Stear y él comprendió lo extraño del momento -Sé lo que había entre nosotros…la situación es… peculiar, bueno, es decir…

-Estaré aquí unos días, ¡No quiero que te sientas presionado!

Stear nunca se sintió presionado, más bien se encontraba desesperado, ansioso e impaciente cuando no tenía cerca a Patty, luego de convivir unos días, Patty regresó al hogar a impartir regularmente sus clases, Stear extrañaba demasiado los gestos y la sonrisa de Patty, los ojos avellana de la chica brillaban cuando su mente ágil y aguda estimulaban la capacidad intelectual de Stear. En definitiva Stear descubrió a una mujer inteligente que sin esfuerzo acentuaba su curiosidad, siempre estaba dispuesta a incentivar su creatividad y participar en cada proyecto que Stear emprendía, como la vez que organizó una exposición de reacciones químicas cotidianas para los chicos de la escuela, algo que Stear disfrutó enormemente.

Las charlas eran un pinchazo para su mente y su cuerpo, Stear experimentó en carne propia la reacción química-hormonal que le provocaban las emociones al pensar y estar cerca de Patty, en los últimos días Stear recogía en la escuela a Patty para almorzar juntos, regularmente lo hacían en la cabaña, al terminar sus alimentos Stear cortaba y martillaba la madera, Patty pintaba las sillas terminadas y al final del día disfrutaban el ocaso entre besos y caricias cada vez más indispensables para ambos. El contacto mutuo se desbordó una tibia tarde en el lago, Patty enjuagaba sus manos en las cristalinas aguas y perdió el equilibrio, cuando Stear la vio sumergida en el lago corrió a su auxilio, listo para ayudarla desplegó su mano pero Patty tiró fuerte logrando que Stear se hundiera junto con ella, al principio todo fue risas, pero viéndola detenidamente con el cabello escurriendo y la ropa pegada al cuerpo Stear encontró a Patty tentadora, ciñéndose a ella la hizo temblar y no de frío, la besó con arrebato, acariciando sus curvas y sus pechos por encima de sus vestiduras, dudó un poco y se detuvo para preguntar.

-¿Había pasado esto antes?- Stear se refería a la intimidad del momento.

-Dos veces… en Chicago, antes de que partieras a la guerra- Patty respondió con el rostro encendido.

-Patty… deseo continuar- Stear jadeaba y Patty no dijo nada, con su cuerpo alentó a Stear a seguir reconociéndose.

Sumergidos en el lago, entre juncos y lirios silvestres la entrega de la pareja fue perfecta, colgaron la ropa en un árbol para que se secara y nadaron desnudos, amándose tantas veces como les fue posible, sobre la grama, al pie del árbol y en cada lugar en que las ganas llegaban.

Ya entrada la noche, con esfuerzo porque no quería separarse de ella, Stear dejó a Patty en el hogar de Ponny, después de un largo beso, antes de partir Stear le preguntó.

-¿Cómo te llamaba?

-Patricia.

-¿Solo así? ¿No había un "Pequeña"? O ¿"Gatita"?

-¡No!- respondió Patty divertida -¡Y te lo agradezco!

-Patty, ¡Disculpa si aún no recuerdo!

-Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti Alistear, yo sabré cuando lo hagas.

Luego de un largo beso Stear se despedía de Patty, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta escuchó a Stear decir.

-¡No necesito adornos para llamarte! ¡Tu nombre es precioso!

Continuará...

* * *

**Gracias por leer. La próxima entrega será un songfic de Stear y Patty con más detalles de su reenamoramiento y otro más con Annie y Archie.**

**The Air That I Breathe, Y Up Where We Belong.**


	10. Chapter 10

Llego al final de Azul de Luna, gracias a todas por leer y comentar. Iniciaré a publicar la continuacion de nuestras parejas en edad adulta en base a esta historia en formato songfic. Ojalá puedan acompañarme y favorecerme con su lectura y comentarios. Y ojalá la loca que hostiga a quienes nos gusta la música no me fastidie.

**Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

La vida seguía su curso y el verano estaba por terminar, la mansión de Lakewood vivía en constante ajetreo, Albert y Archie utilizaban la biblioteca como oficina, desplazándose con regularidad a Chicago y Nueva York para manejar los negocios que iban en aumento, ahora no solo comercializaban en Europa, lo hacían también en Sudamérica, Albert recordó la lejana temporada que pasó por allá cuando tomó posesión del Patriarcado, ¡Habían pasado tantas cosas! ¡Había dado tantas vueltas la vida!

A unos días de iniciar el año escolar, Albert organizó un pic nic para los chicos cerca de la cabaña, la oportunidad ideal para estrenar los muebles de jardín construidos por Stear, la familia se encontraba la tarde del viernes disfrutando de la sombra que los generosos árboles del bosque les brindaban.

Albert recostado en el regazo de Candy, se incorporó un poco para recorrer el lugar con la mirada, en las mesas del jardín estaba su tía Elroy dormitando sentada en una silla, Janice y su marido disponían un juego de ajedrez sobre la mesa, Archie y Annie conversaban animadamente con los señores Britter, Stear sentado bajo un árbol hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno, William, George y Archie Jr. Entre juegos esperaban el momento en que Albert los enseñaría a pescar, los tres chicos gritaban emocionados porque lograron atrapar algunas lagartijas, Mary Anne y la pequeña Priscila recolectaban flores en una cesta, Candy le acomodó el cabello con los dedos a Albert y lo invitó a regresar a la posición anterior consintiéndolo con besos.

Elroy sentada en una cómoda silla acolchonada con cojines pensaba si sería adecuado que los chicos asistieran a la escuela del hogar de Ponny, no contaban con la riqueza de otros tiempos pero si podían cubrir los costos de una escuela de mayor categoría, dio un sorbo a su vaso de limonada y se mordió la lengua, Albert y Candy sabían bien que les convenía a sus hijos y ella no cruzaría la línea de autoridad de la pareja, a fin de cuentas al ser mayores trabajarían en el negocio familiar. Ya estaba cansada y se dedicaría a gozar a la familia, cuando la muerte la llamara sabía que partiría satisfecha, apretó con fuerza el puño de una mano ocultando el dulce que encontró por ahí, seguramente olvidado por los chicos, sabía qué por su nivel de azúcar no debía comerlo, pero después de las emociones en las últimas semanas creyó que se lo merecía, se removió en el cojín y se dispuso a tomar la siesta, ya disfrutaría de la golosina cuando Candy no se diera cuenta.

Los señores Cornwell compartían la mesa con Elroy, no así sus pensamientos, sus hijos ocupaban su existencia, Archie tenía su vida hecha, lo vieron sentado en la mesa contigua en compañía de su hermosa mujer y los padres de ella, sus nietos jugaban con sus primos y Stear se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol, formulando quien sabe que ideas, se concentrarían en él, cualquiera que fuera su decisión, seguir en Michigan, regresar a Inglaterra o ¡Ir a la luna! Lo apoyarían y permanecerían cerca de él por el resto de su vida.

Archie atrajo a su mujer hacia él y le plantó un beso en los labios, los señores Britter fingieron no darse cuenta pero la joven pareja no le dio importancia, Archie más enamorado que nunca de Annie se perdió en sus hermosos ojos cobalto y le dijo en un susurro _"Gracias"_\- tenía que agradecerle por sus hijos, por estar junto a él en las buenas y en las malas y sobre todo por amarlo tal cual era. Annie siempre supo que quería y eso era estar con Archie hasta sus últimos días.

Stear dibujaba a Patty en un bloc de notas sentado al pie de un árbol, estaba enamorado y se sabía correspondido, ese verano vivieron un descubrimiento sexual intenso para los dos, sonrió recordando los momentos vividos en el lago, ese era el lugar preferido para ambos. Además, Tenía la inquietud de ingresar en alguna universidad y Patty le sugirió algunas carreras acorde a sus habilidades, sabía que contaba con el apoyo de la familia y eso le daba confianza. Levantó la vista cuando terminó los últimos trazos del dibujo y su atención fue capturada por los adolescentes que jugaban en el margen del lago, dos chicos rubios y uno castaño observaban meticulosamente las lagartijas que protegían con sus manos, una mujercita rubia hizo estallar en risas a los chicos y Stear tuvo la sensación de haber vivido esa escena, su respiración empezó a entrecortarse cuando la imagen de un jovencito rubio que cultivaba rosas llegó a su mente, _"Anthony"_\- pensó, luego se vio a él mismo y a su hermano jugando con Candy a otra edad, comenzó a marearse y su vista se nubló entre puntos de colores, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el árbol y con ese movimiento en su mente se reprodujo toda su vida, el pasado fue tomando forma poco a poco, Stear parecía sumergido en un sueño donde las imágenes saturaban su cabeza, minutos después, los recuerdos grabados finalizaron con una chica castaña en el colegio, luego sobre la cama de una la linda habitación en una casa de Chicago, y por último desnuda en las diáfanas aguas del lago.

Ya controlado, Stear se levantó de un salto y se encaminó a uno de los autos, confirmó con la vista que tenía la llave puesta, giró su cuerpo en dirección a la familia y gritó entusiasmado.

-¡Recuerdo todo!- Stear demostró su triunfo con los brazos en alto y los puños cerrados.

La familia sobresaltada corrió hacia Stear, pero él montó el auto dejando el pasado atrás, en su corazón y su mente solo cabía el futuro, iba por el, dispuesto a conquistarlo.

Detuvo el auto en la cerca del hogar de Ponny, se dirigía con urgencia hacia la escuela dónde Patty regularizaba a los chicos académicamente, mientras caminaba alcanzaba a escuchar las vocecitas a coro, -_"Dos por tres seis" "Dos por cuatro ocho" "Dos por cinco diez"…_

-¡Patricia!... ¡Patricia!

Patty dejó caer la tiza al piso cuando oyó la voz de Stear llamándola, salió del salón de clases apresurada y lo interceptó a medio camino, saltó a los brazos de Stear y él la sostuvo mientras ella enredaba las piernas en la cintura del inventor.

-¡He recordado!- le informó Stear.

-¡Lo sé!- le dijo Patty fundiéndose en sus labios.

oOo

En el lago el alboroto por lo sucedido continuaba, Elroy y los señores Cornwell desconcertados hablan sin parar, Archie sonreía feliz por el logro de su hermano y Annie felicitaba a su esposo como si fuera él quien recuperaba la memoria, los señores Britter veían con asombro a todos sin saber que hacer o decir, Candy y Albert compartían miradas cómplices pues sabían hacia donde se dirigía Stear, los chicos tomaron todo de forma natural y siguieron divirtiéndose.

Candy tomó de la mano a Albert y caminaron en silencio unos minutos hasta regresar a la sombra del árbol, se sentaron juntos y continuaron en silencio un rato más, Albert acarició el cabello de su mujer y la besó en los labios, al separase le preguntó al tiempo que le la veía a los ojos.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Recordaba a una niña huérfana que se encontraba muy sola, recordaba también que un día, conoció a alguien tan solo como ella- Candy sintió sus ojos llenos de agua por la emoción –Él fue el único que nunca la abandonó y además le obsequió lo que siempre quiso… ¡Una familia!

Candy hizo una pausa y fijó la vista en sus hijos, todo había empezado como un sueño y ahora palpaba el resultado ideal, sonrió encantada y vio directo a los ojos de Albert.

-¡Los tres tiene tus ojos! ¡Ese intenso azul de luna!- le dio otro beso a su marido y le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa -¿Crees que habrá espacio para una pequeña de ojos verdes?

-¡Candy! ¿Tú crees que habrá otro más?

-¡Nunca se sabe! ¡No sabemos lo que nos espera al doblarla esquina!

-Candy, hemos construido y reconstruido a la familia juntos, sin importar lo que pase, existe algo de lo que si tengo la certeza- Albert pasó la mirada por cada uno de los integrantes de la familia que ahí estaban, visualizó en su mente a Stear y Patty y continuó –Una o diez depresiones económicas, ¡Siempre encontraré la forma de mantener a flote a nuestra familia!

Candy respondió a las palabras de Albert con un beso y los chicos, que los veían risueños al unísono exclamaron _-¡"iugh"!-_ La pequeña Priscila se acercó a su madre con la cesta llena de flores y Candy llamó a Mary Anne, enseñaría a las niñas a tejer guirnaldas, Albert sonrió con ese hecho y se recostó sobre la grama, aún faltaba hablar con Candy sobre el reencuentro con los Leagan y la visita que estaba planeando con George a México para la próxima Navidad, sin embargo, confiaba que todo saldría bien, estaban unidos y todos compartían un bien común; La familia_, "Mi familia"_\- pensó Albert con orgullo.

***Fin***

* * *

Agradezco a **Skarllet northman, Elluz, Lety, lizeti, Azukrita, ELI DIAZ, Lina, Josie, Soadora, y mfloresmayes,**** Sabrina, Amigocha, Chicuelita,**gracias a todas por sus reviews y por hacerme el favor de regalarme su valioso tiempo y leer mis ocurrencias, también a las personas que lee en silencio y por supuesto a quienes siguen y/o agregaron "Azul de Luna" entre sus favoritos, **Serena Candy, skarllet northman, Ysabel187, mfloresmayes, .351, kellyelin, Carito Andrew, brendavazquez y a flaquita, Carmenrl y okita kagura.**

**Quiero agradecer a el grupo "Musas" especialmente a Elisa conocida en FF como Stear´s Girl que fue la primera que vio mis ocurrencias y que confió en mí a pesar de ser una desconocida. Ella me dio un lugar en el grupo. Gracias también a Friditas por sus hermosos comentarios en cada una de mis publicaciones, a Sabrina, Clau, mi master Lady, Lorelei, Sonice, Stearman, Belen, Marce y mi carnaliux Chicuelita.**

**De corazón, ¡Gracias!**


End file.
